Remember Me
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Un amor que parece imposible a la distancia,una perdida lamentable en cuanto a los recuerdos y secretos que salen a la nuevos acontecimientos invaden la vida de estos Grandes Héroes pero en especial invaden la vida de Hiro...A veces es lamentable perder los recuerdos y no saber quienes son tus mejores amigos ni recordar a quien una vez fue tu amor platónico. Secuela en progreso.
1. Chapter 1: Viajes y Despedidas

Remember Me

La Historia se remonta un año antes de todos los incidentes presenciados en la película. Un amor que parece imposible, una pérdida lamentable y secretos que salen a la luz. Nuevos acontecimientos invaden la vida de estos Grandes Héroes pero en especial invaden la vida de Hiro… Cap. 2 (en progreso)

Ya vi la película Grandes Héroes y decidí escribir este fic para los fans. Habrá algunos cambios como por ejemplo Tadashi no muere y aparece un nuevo personaje. Como dije los acontecimientos se presentan entre un año antes de la película y el presente. Gracias por leer y que lo disfruten, se aceptan reviews y sugerencias.

Capitulo 1: Viajes y Despedidas

Era una noche como cualquier otra, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno y se reflejaba en la ventana del laboratorio de Tadashi quien había estado allí todo el día dándole los últimos arreglos a su proyecto para mostrárselo a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

Se sobresalto cuando vio la hora que era, ya era demasiado tarde y su tía estaría muy preocupada. Decidió que ya era hora que se fuera a descansar, asi que apago las luces, tomo su casco y salió del Instituto

Llego a su casa para llevarse la sorpresa de que su hermano estaba allí, sentado en su escritorio rodeado de papeles hechos bollos que se encontraban desde el escritorio hasta el piso y hasta algunos bollos de papel sobre su cama.

''Creí que estarías en una pelea de robots clandestina'' -Le dijo Tadashi.

''No, decidí que sería mejor quedarme en casa y esperarte''-Le respondió Hiro con tono adorable

''La tía Cass te castigo, ¿verdad?

''Pues, si al parecer adivino a donde iba a mitad de la noche y me castigo''

Tadashi había notado los bollos de papel por todo el piso, ya que era difícil no ver tal desorden. Pero decidió no preguntar a que se debía ese caos, se quito la gorra y colgó su mochila, acto seguido se recostó en su cama ya que estaba muy cansado. Hiro decidió irse a dormir también, pero cuando estaba por acostarse sonó un ruido proveniente de la computadora, era una llamada entrarte de video chat de su mejor amiga. Tadashi y Hiro tenían una amiga en común Anna, ella tenía el cabello con raíces castañas y el resto de él era rubio, tenía ojos marrones claros con unas pestañas largas y finas. Era de estatura mediana casi igual que Hiro y tenía una buena figura.

Anna era inteligente, al igual que Tadashi estudiaba en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, pero había estado faltando demasiado y nadie sabía por qué.

``Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?``-Pregunto Anna.

``Hola Anna``-Respondieron a coro los dos hermanos-``Todo bien, pero la gran pregunta es si ¿tu estas bien?``-Le pregunto Hiro ya que había notado triste a su amiga.

``Si estoy bien, algo cansada pero no importa``-Suspiro- ``Solo llamaba para decirles que mañana paso por el laboratorio para decirles algo, así que, los veo mañana que descansen``

``! Igualmente ¡``-Dijeron los hermanos para luego cerrar el chat y preguntarse que querría decirles ella mañana, pero el sueño los supero y los dos se fueron a dormir.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, Tadashi llevo a Hiro al Instituto para que no se aburriera ni se metiera en problemas. Pasaron todo el día esperando a que llegara el momento para que Anna les contara que le pasaba ya que parecía algo deprimida, querían llamarla pero esperaron hasta que ella llegara y les contara en vez de presionarla.

Hiro se paso varios momentos en el día mirando como Gogo trabajaba, el no lo quería admitir pero sentía algo por ella. Por alguna razón, cada vez que asistía al Instituto se impresionaba por las mentes brillantes del lugar y le daban más ganas de entrar en esa universidad.

Al fin, llego la hora. Anna estaba por llegar, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ella ya estaba con ellos en el laboratorio de Tadashi para contarles nuevas noticias que eran tan buenas como tan malas. Y cuando Anna comenzó a hablar los muchachos comenzaron con sus preguntas.

``! ¿Como que te vas a New York? ¡-Comenzó Hiro-¿Y…y…y cuando te vas?-El estaba tan sorprendido como su hermano al oír las palabra de Anna de que le habían dado una beca para estudiar allá, pero no iba a estudiar tecnología.

``He estado faltando al Instituto porque comencé a estudiar canto y baile, y me dieron la beca porque notaron que tengo futuro en eso y hasta yo lo note así que decidí cambiar la tecnología por la música``-Dijo Anna-``Así que decidí aceptarla, pero tranquilos estaré fuera un año y… pasara… volando``-Suspiro-``Eso espero``.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, aunque pareció ser un siglo. Hasta que Anna decidió romper con el diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para que los hermanos vieran que a pesar de que ella se fuera se sentía mal por dejarlos.

``Chicos, yo…yo…los voy a extrañar``-Dijo con la cabeza mirando el piso.-``Me estaré yendo mañana por la tarde``-.

Obviamente a todos los presentes les dolió la noticia pero le dolió mas a Anna quien estaba enamorada de Hiro y solo Tadashi lo sabia pero ella no se lo dijo nunca porque sabía que a él le gustaba Gogo y nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo y ese no era el momento más apropiado…

¿Qué pasara? ¿Anna se irá a New York? ¿Le dirá a Hiro lo que siente por él? ¿O no?

Este fue mi primer fic espero les guste pero no ha terminado aun el segundo capítulo depende de ustedes, si tienen dudas o sugerencias no olviden dejar sus reviews

¿Como creen que seguirá la historia? ¿Qué creen que hará Anna?

Saludos y besitos mágicos para todos

Miranda Fernández 


	2. Chapter 2: Un Amor A Larga Distancia

Hola de nuevo a todos! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de Remember Me. Cómo ya saben voy a cambiar gran parte de la historia al igual que también agregue un personaje.

Los personajes de Grandes Héroes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel y Anna es propiedad mía.

Capitulo 2: Un Amor A Larga Distancia

La noticia de Anna impacto a todos, era el día de su partida y ella había decidido pasar al Instituto para hablar con sus amigo entre ellos estaban Wasabi, Fred, Gogo y Honey al igual que también estaban Hiro y Tadashi quienes ya sabían sobre el tema.

Hubo algunas lagrimas de parte de todos salvo de Gogo quien no lloraba pero Anna sabia que la extrañaría y ella le demostraba su afecto de otra forma.

-Los voy a extrañar a todos, encerio-Dijo Anna al ver que todos tenían caras largas y lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de las caras de los chicos. Al ver tal escena Anna no aguanto más y termino rompiendo en llanto.-V-Volveré pronto, e-el tiempo pa-pasara volando-Dijo Anna balbuceando mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

-Lo sabemos-Dijo Hiro para después abrazarla y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando, Anna quería besarlo para calmarlo pero se contuvo. Pronto todos se fundieron en un abrazo grupal entre lágrimas y algunas risitas de las tonterías que Fred decía.

Cuando Anna salió de la escuela aun secándose las lagrimas freno de golpe cuando empezó a dolerle muy fuerte la cabeza así que decidió sentarse pero escucho unas voces conocidas.

-Anna, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tadashi-Creimos que ya te habías ido pero te vimos por la ventana aquí sentada ¿te pasa algo?-Los hermanos la habían estado mirando desde que se despidió y salió pero cuando la vieron agarrarse la frente y sentarse salieron a ver que sucedía.

-Si estoy, estoy bien solo es un fuerte dolor de cabeza-Dijo Anna sujetándose la frente y masajeándola como para que se le pasara el dolor.

-Vamos al hospital para que te quedes más tranquila y viajes sin estarte preocupando por ese dolor-Sugirió Hiro al ver que parecía ser grave lo que le sucedía a Anna. La chica asintió despacio con la cabeza ya que era una buena idea para que se quedara tranquila y ellos también.

Y así fue, se fueron en la moto de Tadashi hacia el hospital. La atendieron bastante rápido, la hicieron pasar al consultorio y los hermanos entraron con ella. La atendió la Dra. Paola Tacasshi quien le pidió que le comentara lo que le sucedía y antes de darle un diagnostico erróneo la mando a hacerse un estudio y le daría los resultados en el momento.

Esperaron media hora después de que a Anna le hicieron el estudio, Hiro iba a su lado agarrándola del brazo por si se mareaba y Tadashi iba del otro lado ayudándola, porque parecía que el dolor era tan fuerte que casi podía mantenerse para y le costaba abrir los ojos.

-Espero no sea nada grave-Dijo Anna sentándose para esperar y al lado de ella Hiro le sostenía la mano.- ¿Enserio te quieres ir?-Le pregunto Hiro con una mirada algo triste-No quiero que te vayas Anna, te extrañare demasiado-

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Anna latiera más rápido y por un instante parecía el momento justo para decirle lo que sentía, pero un llamado interrumpió todo y el dolor insoportable regreso aun peor.

-Señorita Anna-Era la doctora, otra vez tenían que entrar al consultorio estaba nerviosa pera la mano de Hiro sujetando la de ella la hacía resistir. Ella solo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias así podría irse con la conciencia en paz.

-Señorita Anna, ya tengo sus resultados-La cara de la doctora no decía que fueran buenas noticias-Les voy a pedir que tomen asiento y me presten la mayor atención-La doctora suspiro y prosiguió-Escuchen, la señorita aquí presente tiene un síndrome el cual su nombre es demasiado complicado que provoca que la cabeza de la persona sea muy frágil y ante cualquier golpe fuerte puede pasar a mayores consecuencias-.

-Y-y ¿Qué consecuencias pueden ser esas doctora?-Pregunto Tadashi al ver la cara de asombro de su hermano y su amiga ante la noticia que los impacto y los dejo sin habla como para preguntar eso. Pero debían saberlo por si algo sucedía y para cuidar de Anna.

-Veran, su cabeza esta frágil si ella se golpea muy fuerte puede provocar que se desmaye y entre en coma por 3 días como mínimo-Hizo una pausa su rostro reflejaba preocupación ante el diagnostico-No morirá, pero cuando despierte puede haber una consecuencia particular de este síndrome y es que, ella…bueno ella al despertar podría perder la memoria-

Esas tres últimas palabras dejaron a los amigos sin aliento, Anna debía cuidarse para no provocar ese golpe y perder la memoria. Pero el diagnostico no había terminado.

-La memoria de la señorita podría volver de a poquito o de golpe aunque es poco probable debo decirles esto por si sucede…-La doctora hizo una pausa y suspiro, Anna cada vez estaba más aterrada-También puede que su memoria no regrese y si regresa puede que vuelva incompleta y recuerde pocas cosas de su vida y lo más importante para ella ahora podría olvidarlo.

Anna se paralizo, lo más importante para ella era Hiro y si perdía la memoria podía pasar que a él ya no lo recordara consulta había terminado, la doctora le receto a Anna unos medicamentos para que no le doliera la cabeza y viviera tranquila pero no del todo…

Se tenía que ir, no se había dado cuenta que paso casi toda la tarde en el hospital por suerte sus cosas ya estaban empacadas solo tenía que ir al aeropuerto. Y así fue busco sus cosas y salió con su mama para tomar el vuelo, al llegar se encontró con todos sus amigos allí con regalos y carteles para que ella los llevara consigo en el viaje.

Se despidió de ellos uno por uno los abrazo y les dio un beso, se acerco a Tadashi le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego lo beso en la mejilla, el hizo lo mismo y le dijo que se cuidara y que lo llamara todos los días y cuando empezó a llorar Anna también lloro. Solo faltaba Hiro quien la saco a un costado para despedirse en privado, lo abrazo muuuy fuerte y él le correspondió el abrazo, cuando se separaron se miraron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla. En ese entonces llamaron para abordar el vuelo 902 rumbos a New York y Anna se alejo saludando a todos con la mano.

-¡Anna!-Oyó una voz que la llamaba y cuando voltio vio a Hiro venir hacia ella-Anna quiero decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho no te olvides de llamar tooodos los días y toodass las noches para no sentir que me haces falta ¿si?-Anna se acerco a él y le planto un beso apasionado en sus labios y Hiro le correspondió el beso que dur segundos hasta que repitieron el llamado del vuelo de ella. Cuando el beso termino se separaron y se miraron y para responder a la pregunta de Hiro solo asintió y se fue dejándolo atónito por el beso.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Tadashi quería preguntarle sobre el beso entre él y Anna pero Hiro aun lo asimilaba y tenía una cara de tonto enamorado así que decidió esperar a la mañana.

Los dos hermanos se acostaron, Tadashi se durmió mientras que Hiro seguía repitiendo el momento del beso y esperaba volver a verla pronto sana y salva o hablar con ella para estar más tranquilo. Pero seguía pensando… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ese beso?

Y mientras pensaba, se dio cuenta de que si ella fue quien lo beso significaba que le importaba o mejor aún le gustaba y se empezó a preocupar porque si él era lo más importante para ella si perdía la memoria, al no lo volvería a recordar…

Este fue el segundo capítulo de Remember Me de Big Hero 6 espero les haya gustado pero esto aun no ha terminado, hay mas amor, mas aventuras y aun quedan secretos por vemos la próxima…

Besooos! Miranda Fernández


	3. Chapter 3: Un Mar De Dudas

Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de Remember Me de Grandes Héroes.

Como estoy inspirada sigo escribiendo, y como siempre gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews.

Espero les guste!

Capitulo 3: Un Mar De Dudas

En el avión, Anna durmió casi todo el viaje y no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le dio a Hiro y qué pensaría el de todo eso. Como esperaba llego a New York a la mañana y apenas bajo del avión tomo un taxi y se fue al departamento de una amiga que tenia parientes allí y estudiaban juntas.

Desempaco y se puso comoda, no podía esperar a salir del departamento y recorrer la ciudad. Apenas término salió sola para pasear y se llevo su celular para llamar a sus amigos y decirles que todo estaba bien, pero tuvo que esperar un poco por la diferencia de horario así que mientras fue a desayunar. Espero un poco y luego llamo por video-chat a Tadashi y Hiro, los muchachos recién se levantaban y ya se habían cambiado de pronto la computadora emitió un ruido de llamada entrante.

-Es Anna-Dijo Hiro abriendo el video-chat. Los dos se acercaron a la computadora y dieron aceptar a la llamada.- ¡Hola Anna!-Dijeron los dos-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo fue el viaje?-Dijo Tadashi

-Hola chicos, estoy bien por suerte no me duele la cabeza y el viaje fue dentro de todo tranquilo y rápido, o tal vez para mí porque me dormí casi todo el viaje-Dijo Anna

-¿Y donde estas ahora?-Dijo Hiro. –Estoy desayunando ya desempaque y quería recorrer la ciudad así que salí temprano para aprovechar el día- Respondió Anna-Además les prometí que los llamaría todos los días ¿o no?-

-Si es verdad lo prometiste y espero lo cumplas-Dijo Hiro sonriendo por verla bien y feliz-Me alegro de que estés contenta Anna-.-Gracias Hiro y a mí me alegra verlos bien a pesar de que no esté ahí con ustedes y saben que si están triste me pueden llamar, les juro que los llamare todos los días y les mandare fotos pero, ahora me tengo que ir-Dijo Anna-Besos hablamos luego, los quiero chicos-

-¡Nosotros también!-Dijeron los hermanos a dúo y luego cerraron el chat.-Crei que le dirías-Le dijo Tadashi a Hiro.- ¿Decirle que Tadashi?-Dijo Hiro.-Pues del beso, creí que le preguntarías porque te beso o algo me decías y yo me iba y hablaban en privado-

-No importa Tadashi, lo que quiero saber es porque me importa tanto ese beso y…y porque me gusto que me besara-Dijo Hiro confundido-Sabes estuve pensando ayer, cuando no podía dormirme, a mi me gustaba Gogo pero ella tiene novio y me maltrata siempre y a demás eso nunca iba a pasar-Hiro seguía razonando.

-Pero ¿no te gusta nada de Anna?, digo es bonita pero ¿no te gusta nada de ella hermanito?-Le pregunto Tadashi a Hiro.-Pues, me gusta cuando la hago reír, me gusta su cabellos cuando el viento lo mueve, me gustan sus ojos cuando me miran con cariño o con odio-Hiro seguía enumerando sin darse cuenta de nada. También me gusta cuando sin querer su mano rosa la mía, me gusta cuando me abraza y me da ánimo, me gusta cuando canta o tararea algo y cuando piensa-…-

En eso Hiro paro un segundo y se quedo en silencio mirando el piso. Tadashi lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, de pronto Hiro levanto su cabeza lentamente y miro a su hermano que lo observaba aun con una sonrisa.

-En todo este tiempo ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?-Dijo Tadashi después de ver la cara de asombro de du hermanito.-Es, es que no-no lo sé y-y entonces ¿Qué significa?-Dijo Hiro levantándose de la silla.

-Pues si se de estas cosas creo que significa que estas enamorado de Anna desde que la viste pero nunca te habías dado cuenta porque nunca profundizaste en el tema y el beso fue como el disparador para despertar tus verdaderos sentimiento hacia ella-Le dijo Tadashi.

-Me-me gusta Anna o mejor e-estoy una-enamorado de ella-Dijo Hiro sonriendo.

Después de que aclarara sus sentimiento se despidió de su hermano que se iba a la Universidad y bajo a desayunar. Su tía lo notaba algo atontado y distraído y cuando le pregunto que le pasaba este le respondió que había estado hablando con Tadashi y se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Anna y nunca se dio cuenta.

Su tía lo miro sorprendida para luego darle un fuerte abrazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y diciendo ¨Mi niño se enamoro¨. Hiro casi no podía respirar pero por suerte el abrazo no fue eterno si no se hubiera desmayado por falta de aire.

Después de desayunar y recuperar el aire robado por el abrazo, Hiro subió a su habitación y noto que su celular sonaba. Cuando lo vio estaba lleno de mensajes de Honey, Gogo, Wasabi y Fred que le preguntaban sin parar por lo que sentía por Anna, al parecer su hermano no puedo cerrar la boca y le conto a sus amigo que su hermanito estaba enamorado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el Instituto todos hablaban felices de que al fin Hiro se había enamorado y de que él y Anna eran perfectos juntos. Pero Gogo no participaba de la conversación, ella siempre pensó que era ella la que le gustaba a Hiro y que el gustara de otra le hacía sentirse rara, pero no podía estar celosa si ella tenía novio.

Pero ¿podría ser que le gustara Hiro Hamada y ella nunca se había dado cuenta?, no estaba segura pero cuanto más hablaban sus amigos del tema se ponía mas enojada, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que así era le gustaba Hiro ese niño al cual ella molestaba y trataba como un hermanito menor.

Le gustaba cuando se enojada porque ella le decía nerd o nenito, le gustaba que se enojara si ella le revolvía el pelo o cuando el trataba de pegarle y lo hacía muy despacito por no tener fuerza. Para aclarar sus dudas le pidió a Honey salir afuera del laboratorio para hablar, y Honey accedió ya que por la cara de Gogo parecía importante.

-Dime Gogo, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo Honey.- ¿De qué hablas Honey no me pasa nada?-Le dijo Gogo algo nerviosa.

-A mi no me engañas Gogo está bien que no seamos tan amigas pero se cuando algo no está bien contigo y es obvio que te está pasando algo y, si no me equivoco es con Hiro ¿verdad?-Gogo levanto la vista y parpadeo varias veces mientras miraba haciéndose la distraída para todos lados.- ¿Soy tan obvia?, creo que el que a Hiro le guste Anna me hizo poner algo…mmm…algo no sé cómo decirlo-

-¿Celosa?-Pregunto Honey.-Creo que si me puse celosa y me parece que me gusta Hiro a pesar de que ya tengo novio… ¿Qué hago Honey? Estoy asustada-Dijo Gogo con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos aunque trato de no llorar porque eso no era normal en ella.

-Yo creo que debería decirle y debería terminar con Josh-Dijo Honey-Si digo eso y el no siente lo mismo todo cambiaria hasta nuestra amistad así que hasta que encuentre una solución no digas nada a nadie-

-Tu tranquila, tu secreto amoroso está a salvo y mis labios están sellados como una tumba-Dijo Honey sacándole una sonrisa a Gogo quien aún seguía con dudas sobre que hacer. Lo que su amiga dijo era una buena idea pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos podía dormir pensando en lo que sentían por ciertas personas.

Hiro estaba feliz de saber que le gustaba Anna pero tenía miedo de perderla por alguien más en su viaje y Gogo estaba asustada por lo que sentía por Hiro y no sabía qué hacer y si lo hacía le asustaba la respuesta.

El sueño estaba a kilómetros de distancia de ambos y sus mentes estaban llenas de sentimientos confusos y miedo, sobre todo miedo…

Los dos estaban preocupados y como el futuro no da señales claras ellos no sabían que pasaría más adelante. Ambos se encontraban en un mar de dudas….

Espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo pero aún hay mucho por delante…

Besos Y Abrazos no olviden dejar sus reviews

_Miranda Fernández _


	4. Chapter 4: Sucesos Inesperados

_Hola a todos espero le haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, he estado con esta historia en mi cabeza desde que vi la peli. Y como no soy muy amante del Hirogo quise hacer una historia donde Hiro se enamore de otra chica. Como sea aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de Remember Me._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo Anna._

**Capitulo 4: Sucesos Inesperados**

_¨Querido Diario, hoy empiezo las clases en New York estaba ansiosa y estoy muy feliz de que me hayan dado la oportunidad de estudiar en esta hermosa ciudad. Aunque hay un ligero problema y es que extraño a mis amigos y familia, además de que estoy algo frágil de salud y debo cuidarme mucho. En fin, cuando recuerdo que estoy lejos de casa pasa por mi mente el beso entre Hiro y yo en el aeropuerto y eso me reanima, bueno el día inicio y me debo ir…¨_

Era su primer día de estudio en la Universidad de Bellas Artes de New York junto con su amiga a la que también le habían otorgado una beca, las clases fueron increíbles y Anna estaba cada vez mas enamorada de la profesión. Termino la segunda hora y tenían tres horas libres para irse a comer y a cambiar y luego volver para la última clase, Anna salió pero dejo a su amiga y se fue sola a aprovechar las tres horas pero en las escalinatas se tropezó y se le acerco alguien para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien? Esa fue una caída fea-Era una voz masculina que pronto le extendió la mano para reincorporarla, Anna se agarro de la mano del muchacho se levanto y se sacudió la ropa para después levantar la mirada y ver bien al misterioso dueño de esa voz.

Era un chico de unos 15 años alto y de pelo negro, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y estaba vestido con unos jeans y tenia puesto un suéter negro ya que era invierno allí.

-Gracias soy Anna y tu ¿estudias aquí?-Le pregunto Anna. El muchacho le dijo que le habían otorgado una beca y que hablaba ingles y español por eso entendía todo lo que ella decía.

-Me llamo Harry y es un placer-Le dijo a Anna para luego extender su mano la cual ella estrecho.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Conozco un lugar hermoso para almorzar y no te preocupes aun hay tiempo antes de volver a clases- Anna le dijo que porque quería seguir recorriendo pero le dijo si quería que después de clases se juntaran y como él conocía la ciudad la acompañara a recorrerla y Harry le dijo que estaría encantado de acompañarla.

Se despidieron y Harry la miro alejarse hasta que desapareció de su vista. A Anna le había agradado el muchacho pero había viajado para estudiar no para enamorarse del primero que ve a pesar de que fue muy amable, tenia lindos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa parpadeo varias veces para olvidarse del chico cosa que le fue inútil pero debía hacerlo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En San Fransokyo todo estaba muy bien Hiro se estaba por graduar de la preparatoria con tan solo 13 años pero al ser un chico con una mente tan brillante todo le resultaba fácil de resolver, aunque había una cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco… ¨_Anna no lo llamo¨_

Tadashi le había dicho que hoy seguro estaba en clases y por eso no se había comunicado con ellos pero igual estaba preocupado por ella.

Llego un momento que no soporto mas y fue al laboratorio de su hermano para recibir un buen consejo ya que el siempre era bueno para aconsejar en especial a su hermanito. Cuando se encontró con él le comento lo que creía y lo que pasaba y Tadashi le dijo que porque no la llamaba el a ella si estaba tan preocupado de porque no se había comunicado con ellos. Pero de pronto el celular de Hiro comenzó a sonar, era Anna que se había acordado de llamarlo pero se le había olvidado con toda la clase y el encuentro con ese tal Harry.

-_Hola Hiro perdón por no llamar antes se me había olvidado con todo el tema de la escuela-_Dijo Anna con un tono de dulzura para que los chicos vieran que hablaba enserio y no se enojaran con puso el teléfono en altavoz para que ambos hermanos escucharan.

-_Hola Anna no hay problema-_Dijo Tadashi a pesar de saber que a su hermanito le había molestado la tardanza de la llamada de su amiga. Anna les conto como le había ido en las clases y a Hiro se le fue pasando el enojo al oírla feliz hasta que oyó que se había resbalado pero por suerte no se golpeo la cabeza y un muchacho la ayudo. Cuando Anna comento que Harry la había invitado a almorzar y habían quedado en salir a la tarde la cara de Hiro se volvió roja de odio por el chico estaba tan enojado que Tadashi le dio el pie a otra conversación al notar la cara de su hermano.

Cuando termino la conversación se despidieron de Anna haciéndole acordar de llamar a la noche. Y cuando Tadashi corto se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano rojo de ira por ese tal Harry que la había ayudado e invitado a salir con él.

-Ahora me empiezo a preocupar Tadashi-Dijo Hiro mirando a su hermano con cara de preocupación y como si estuviera por llorar

-No te preocupes, sabes no creo que ella se enamore de ese tipo porque tu le gustas-Dijo Tadashi a su hermanito para calmarlo y que mejor que diciéndole la verdad.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tadashi?-Pregunto Hiro algo confundido.

-Para ser prodigio eres muy distraído hermanito-Le dijo Tadashi revolviéndole el pelo con cariño-¿Por qué crees que Anna te beso? Acaso no es obvio a ella le gustas desde que te vio, creo, por eso el beso pero claro ella lo disimulaba muy bien yo era el único que lo sabia-

Hiro se quedo muy sorprendido, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pero aun así seguía preocupado por perderla por ese muchacho mayor aunque se tranquilizaba sabiendo que Anna tiene 12 y el chico 15 eso jamás podría pasar por la diferencia de edad. ¿O sí?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gogo había llamado a su novio para hablar y contarle lo que le pasaba. Lo había citado a las 15:00 y ya eran casi las 16:00 le mando mensajes y nada lo llamo y nada, de pronto Honey apareció y le dijo que la acompañara rápido al parque.

Cuando llegaron Gogo le pregunto qué pasaba y Honey le dijo que lo viera por sí misma y luego señalo a una parejita bajo un árbol de ciruelas sentada y cada tanto besándose lo que Gogo no había notado era que el muchacho era Josh su novio o mejor dicho su ex novio. Se acercaron pero antes Gogo compro un cono de helado y le apareció por delante a su novio.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Gogo sarcásticamente-¿Quién es ella?-Le pregunto mirando a la chica con odio.

-¡Gogo!-Dijo el chico con asombro-Ella es solo una amiga que me encontré en el parque y hacia mucho que no la veía así que nos pusimos a hablar y se paso la hora y antes de que preguntes mi teléfono estaba sin batería-Mintió el muchacho para salvar su pellejo de la chica ruda que tenía como novia.

-Ah, no sabía que a las amigas se las besaba en la boca-Dijo Gogo sarcásticamente antes de poner el cono de helado sobre la cabeza del chico y rompiéndoselo para que le quedara todo el pelo lleno de helado. Se alejo para mirar cómo había quedado y mientras Honey se reía y le sacaba una foto para hacerla pública en la red-Eres un mentiroso gusano, así que terminamos- Le dijo Gogo para luego alejarse con su amiga y gritarle-¡Idiota!-

-¿Cómo te sientes Gogo? Lo humillaste-Le pregunto Honey

-Estoy bien pero sabes no le diré nada a Hiro que me gusta porque descubrí que estoy mejor sola, al menos hasta que el chico perfecto llegue a mi vida y no me trate como este idiota lo hizo-Dijo Gogo feliz-Ahora sé que es cierto cuando dicen que la venganza es dulce,jajaja-

Las dos se alejaron del parque riendo por la venganza y luego Gogo le pidió a Honey que publicara la foto para humillarlo aun más y se fueron al Instituto felices y cada vez que se acordaban de ese momento se volvían a reír.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día terminaba, y Anna salió de las clases se despidió de su amiga y dijo que llegaría algo tarde. Estaba muy feliz porque su primer día había resultado muy divertido y algo exhausto, pero cuando salió se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho que la esperaba en la vereda con una moto. Anna no lo podía creer, si le había dicho al chico de salir pero pensó que él lo olvidaría o algo por el estilo, pero no el estaba allí esperándola para llevarla a recorrer la ciudad.

-¿Creíste que no vendría verdad?-Pregunto Harry al ver la cara de asombro de Anna.

-La verdad si creí que lo olvidarías porque yo lo había dicho en broma-Dijo Anna riendo al ver que el chico lo tomo enserio.

-Pues para mí no era una broma- Se notaba que el chico enserio la iba a llevar a pasear lo que a Anna le preocupo porque pensaba que a el muchacho ella le gustaba, y así era, pero ella no quería nada con el porqué ya tenía a alguien a quien amar en casa.

Subieron a la moto y a Anna no le quedo de otra que aferrarse de la cintura del chico, pasaron por unos lugares muy hermosos, fueron a parques a museos y cientos de lugares hasta que cayó la noche y mientras veían el atardecer Harry le propuso llevarla a cenar, pero Anna se negó aun no lo conocía muy bien y no se quería arriesgar y el chico sin insistir acepto su repuesta pero no iba a aceptar un no para llevarla hasta el departamento así que la acompaño.

Llegaron a la dirección que Anna le había dicho y ella lo guio para que el supiera cómo llegar ya que el también era turista. Anna se bajo y se quito el casco luego saco las llaves de su mochila pero una mano toco la de ella.

-¿Te veo mañana Anna?-Le pregunto Harry. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca y Anna estaba tan nerviosa que solo llego a decir un ¨_si¨_ casi susurrando para luego alejarse del muchacho y despedirse con la mano pero él no se fue hasta que ella entro.

Lo que Anna no sabía era que desde la ventana de su cuarto la observa su amiga y cuando ella entro su amiga empezó con las millones de preguntas una detrás de la otra.

-¿Quién es?, Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Tiene hermanos?, ¿Dónde y cuándo lo conociste?-Le gritaba su amiga pero Anna respondió despacio y sin darle tanta importancia a lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y ese chico cosa que para ella no era importante.

-Se llama Harry, tiene 15 años, creo que no y lo conocí cuando me caí en la escalinata a la salida de la escuela hoy, pero no pasa nada entre él y yo okey podemos dormir estoy exhausta y a pesar de que mañana no hay clase quiero dormir-Dijo Anna dando fin a la lluvia de preguntas que se iba a venir si seguía hablando de Harry.

Se acostaron después de que Anna le dio todas las respuestas que quería oír su amiga.

Si era lindo el muchacho pero no quería enamorarse sin antes aclarar las cosas con Hiro sobre el beso lo único que faltaba era que Harry le preguntara si podía viajar con ella cuando se volviera a casa para conocer a sus amigos y familia.

-No, no creo que me pregunte tal cosa-Dijo Anna para sí misma acostándose en la cama. Se quedo en silencio pensando en eso hasta que…

-¿Y si lo hace?... no enserio no creo que me lo pregunte jajaja… ¿O sí?-

_Este es el capitulo cuatro espero le haya gustado dejen sus reviews _

_Saludos!_

_Miranda Fernández _


	5. Chapter 5: No Es Bueno Guardar Secretos

_Hola a todos los lectores hoy les traigo el capítulo 5 de Remember Me de Grandes Héroes. Espero les este gustando la historia hasta ahora y si es así no olviden dejar sus reviews al igual que si tienen dudas o sugerencias acerca de la historia. En fin disfruten! _

**Capitulo 5: No Es Bueno Guardar Secretos**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Anna viajo a New York y del beso con Hiro. No le ha ido tan mal, las clases son geniales y la ciudad igual pero hay algo que se le está haciendo rutinario y le preocupa… Harry.

El chico la ha ido a buscar todos los días a la escuela desde que ella accedió a salir con él esa tarde, la pasa a buscar, salen a tomar algo y después la alcanza a su departamento pero no encuentra la forma de decirle que deje de hacer eso porque es como si fueran novios y la verdad Anna no quiere nada con él. No quería herir sus sentimientos pero ya era asfixiante y agotador.

Como prometió, todos los días llamaba a Tadashi y a Hiro para contarles cosas y ver cómo estaban y cuando mencionaba a Harry Hiro se ponía rojo de la ira pero ella no se daba cuenta.

Mientras, en San Fransokyo Hiro estaba a pocos meses de graduarse de la preparatoria pero se preocupaba tanto por Anna que a veces le costaba concentrarse. Le preocupaba la pérdida de su memoria y ese nuevo chico que conoció pero debía confiar en que todo estaría bien y Anna seria solo de él.

Y ahí estaba el, tirado en su cama en una nebulosa de dudas y preguntas, queriendo que los meses se pasaran mas rápido. Estaba por cumplir 14 y esta vez Anna no estaría allí para abrazarlo y tirarle de las orejas como todos los años además que ella, aparte de su hermano, siempre sabía que regalarle. Pero esta vez en la quería a ella, ese quería que fuera su regalo que Anna estuviera allí con él para su cumpleaños todo el día los dos solos.

-Hola enano-Oyó una voz muy familiar de alguien que subía por las escaleras.

Y sin levantarse de la cama solo pudo susurrar un triste ¨_hola¨.-_Adivino estas preocupado y triste porque ella no esté aquí ¿me equivoco?-Dijo Tadashi.

-Y ¿Qué tal si se olvida de mi cumpleaños?-Dijo Hiro levantándose de golpe por lo que se le paso por la mente en ese instante.

-Anna es tu mejor amiga en todo el mundo y nunca se olvidaría, tendría que pasar algo mas importante para que ella no te llame para levantarte el ánimo deja de quejarte hermanito ya te lo dije a ella le has gustado desde siempre dudo que en tan solo 6 meses haya cambiado de parecer-Dijo Tadashi calmando los pensamientos de su hermanito que a pesar de que él le dijera eso seguía preocupado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gogo había estado los últimos seis meses sin que un tonto sentimiento irrumpiera en su mente. Había cambiado por completo su estilo, ella siempre se arreglaba, se peinaba su largo cabello negro como la noche, se maquillaba y hasta era algo… femenina.

Pero eso había cambiado desde que termino con su novio, se corto el cabello y se hizo un mechón violeta, se arreglaba poco pero aun así lucia linda, ahora se vestía mayormente de negro y a veces le ponía algo de color a su vestimenta. Era ruda y amante de la adrenalina y desde entonces no dejaba que ningún chico entrara en su vida para cambiarla. Ya había dejado sus sentimientos por Hiro a un lado si le gustaba pero era menor y decidió esperar a que alguien de su edad, o cerca, apareciera en su vida y la aceptara como era y por supuesto no le mintiera.

Honey sabia mejor que nadie que Gogo seguía estando lastimada por su ex novio por eso empezó a pasar más seguido para ver cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo. Tenía miedo de que su amiga no se volviera a enamorar así que cada tanto le presentaba un chico pero Gogo rechazaba a todos con un _¨No¨ _acido y agrio o armaba una línea de tiempo de lo que el muchacho empezaría a hacer cuando saliera con ella. _¨Primero me invitaras a salir, luego me dirás cosas lindas y me compraras cosas, te empezaras a cansar de mí, buscaras a otra, me dirás que llegas tarde por ciertas razones, hasta que te encuentre en el parque con otra y tenga que avergonzarte de algún modo como venganza¨_. Así era siempre y luego de eso el chico se iba aterrado u ofendido, pero Gogo tenía sus razones para ser así y a veces quería que Honey la dejara en paz, porque ella pensaba que todos los hombres eran iguales.

-Debes dejar de buscarme un novio Honey-Dijo Gogo cerrando la puerta después de que uno de los chico que Honey trajo para presentárselo se retiraba.

-No puedo evitarlo Gogo, no quiero que te quedes sola sé que dices que pronto aparecerá esa persona para ti pero en el mientras tanto no puedo evitar buscarte a alguien-Dijo Honey que estaba sentada a un costado en el laboratorio de Gogo.

-Ya no lo hagas mas, aparte no necesito de alguien para estar bien, solo olvídalo-Le dijo Gogo dando por concluida la conversación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Clase, es todo por hoy-Dijo la profesora Angie dando por concluida la clase del día de la fecha. Anna era la favorita de esta profesora y no solo por su talento, había algo más en la forma en que la trataba y le hablaba con tanta dulzura pero a Anna no se le dio por preguntar hasta ese día.

-Disculpe profe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-Dijo Anna con tono amable.

-Si claro Anna, ¿Cuál es tu duda? ¿Es sobre la clase de hoy?-Dijo Angie con el mismo tono en su voz que hizo que Anna tuviera más confianza en lo que le quería preguntar así que prosiguió tranquila.

-Es que me trata con más paciencia, dulzura y comprensión que a los demás y quisiera saber porque es ese trato especial conmigo- Apenas ella concluyo la cara de la profesora se transformo parecía asustada de darle una respuesta a su alumn su…

Paso un ratito hasta que Angie reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Anna seguía parada delante de ella esperando una respuesta a lo que había preguntado maso menos hacia 5 minutos.

Pero Angie solo fingió que debía irse y Anna se disculpo por tal pregunta y se retiro dejando a la profesora sola en el zoom donde daba su clase.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Angie hablando para sí misma-Debo dejar de ser tan obvia, casi hace que le diga toda la verdad pero para ser sincera en cualquier momento lo tendrá que saber y será mejor ahora que tarde-Hizo una pausa-Así que mañana lo hare, luego de que termine la clase la llamare y le diré a esos dulces ojos iguales a los de su madre… _¨Anna debo confesarte algo, yo soy Angie y, y… y soy tu tía¨…_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se había pasado todo el día en la universidad que no contaba los minuto que hacía que estaba allí adentro en su laboratorio hasta que una voz muy familiar lo saco de su proyecto que pronto oculto.

-Hola hermano-Dijo Hiro entrando al laboratorio-La tía Cass me mando aquí para decirte que ya es tarde y quiere que hoy llegues temprano-

-Eh… si, si ya estaba terminando y, este… ya vámonos-Dijo Tadashi dándole la vuelta a su hermanito para dirigirse a la puerta-

-¿Estas bien hermano? Te noto algo nervioso-Dijo Hiro algo intrigado por su forma de actuar tan extraña y poco común en el.

-Si, si todo, todo está bien ya vámonos a casa-Dijo Tadashi cerrando detrás suyo la puerta de su laboratorio.

Lo que Hiro no sabía era que Tadashi estaba trabajando en algo que quería que fuera sorpresa y no le iba a decir nada hasta que estuviera listo y e conocía bien a su hermano si no se iban ahora y él seguía trabajando Hiro empezaría a revisar todo el laboratorio.

Así que decidió guardar el secreto mientras pudiera y cuando terminara le mostraría el proyecto en que había estado trabajando, el proyecto que le había costado tanto esfuerzo y desempeño, el proyecto en el que se había dedicado día y noche horas y horas en terminar y mejorar.

El proyecto al que él llamaba… ¨_Baymax¨._

Espero le haya gustado el capítulo 5 de Remember Me aun hay más cosas por delante por lo que tengo pensado serán 10 o más capítulos aun no lo sé.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Alexis Lion 99, Eudog3 y a Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff P gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer.

Besos y Abrazos _Miranda Fernández _


	6. Chapter 6: Solo Buenos Momentos

_**Hola a todos los que leen, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 6 de Remember Me de Grandes Héroes. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews y espero les este gustando la historia hasta ahora aún queda mucho por leer y creo que se deben imaginar algunas cosas que están por venir pero no adelantare nada**____**.**_

_Capitulo 6: Solo Buenos Momentos_

Era el día, por fin llego Hiro cumplía 14 años. Estaba creciendo muy rápido y su tía al igual que su hermano lo sabía perfectamente. Hiro no tenía muchos amigos en su escuela lo consideraban _nerd_ y sus únicos amigos eran su hermano, Anna, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi y Fred que compartían casi las mismas cosas y por eso se llevaban bien.

El día comenzó como siempre, salvo que con mas animo y cariño de parte de su familia.

Su tía le preparo un desayuno especial y lo baño de besos y abrazos, mientras que su hermano le revolvió el pelo y lo sacudió todo. Sus amigos le mandaban mensajes y lo llamaban pero el solo esperaba la llamada de alguien muy importante para el… _Anna_. Espero todo el día pero ella no lo llamaba ni le mandaba un mensaje, empezó a preocuparse pero apenas era mediodía así que siguió esperanzado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Anna empezó su día con la rutina que había adaptado desde que llego a New York, salvo que ese día sabía perfectamente que era el cumpleaños de Hiro la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y decidió hacerse la olvidadiza hasta última hora y luego sorprenderlo.

Salió para comprar algún regalo para llevarle a Hiro cuando volviera, aunque sabía que para entonces sería algo tarde pero como el siempre le decía lo que vale es la intensión. En el camino se encontró con Harry y cuando Anna le comento lo que iba hacer el chico se puso algo celoso pero igual el se ofreció a llevarla aunque ella se negó a lo cual el chico acepto su decisión.

Paso todo el día pero no encontró algo que sabía que a Hiro le gustaría así que se rindió porque si seguía buscando se iba olvidar de llamarlo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hiro recibió varios regalos pero lo que más le gusto fue la torta que la tía Cass le había preparado y de su hermano le había regalado ropa, que sean hermanos no implicaba que Tadashi supiera mucho de él.

Honey no le regalo nada material solo cuando lo vio lo abrazo y le dio besitos al igual que le pellizco las mejillas y lo sacudió. Wasabi le regalo algunas velas aromáticas, siendo sinceros él no sabía que darle. Fred le regalo una sudadera y un brazalete rojo y azul y Gogo bueno ella, solo lo saludo no lo conocía muy bien pero a Hiro no le molesto solo le importaba que se acordaran de su cumpleaños.

-Gogo espera-Cuando Gogo se dio vuela vio a Honey viniendo hacia ella-¿A dónde vas ahora?-Honey sabía que su amiga estaba siendo algo distante y a la vez discreta y nunca sabia donde se encontraba.

-Al laboratorio ¿A dónde mas Honey?-Dijo Gogo como diciendo que era obvio a donde se dirigía.

Sabía que su amiga le propondría ir a tomar algo pero solo sería una excusa para presentarle o mirar algunos chicos.-Olvidalo ya te lo dije mi vida ahora se divide en dos cosas la universidad y mi hogar y no estoy de humor para que me busques un noviecito-Dijo Gogo.

Después de decirle eso a su amiga se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la universidad dejando a Honey con las palabras en la boca. Gogo suponía que hacia lo correcto al alejarse del mundo exterior pero por otro lado sabía que estaba mal.

Honey estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga pero igual nunca fueron tan unidas, es mas hasta a veces Gogo sentía celos de Honey porque era bonita y femenina pero ya había dejado esos celos de lado cuando ella hizo que abriera los ojos cuando su ex novio la engaño y eso significaba que a Honey ella le importaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de saludarlo y darle sus regalos, Tadashi se fue a su laboratorio a seguir con su proyecto. Ya estaba casi listo pero decidió probarlo, hizo un millón de intentos pero nada resultaba.

Baymax, así lo llamaba a su proyecto el cual su función seria ayudar a las personas a llevar una vida sana, también estaba equipado con más de 1000 funciones medicas para ayudar a sus pacientes lo único que faltaba era que funcionara.

-Si sigue fallando no lo podre presentar en la feria científica-Dijo Tadashi para sí mismo algo estresado y cansado. Paso las manos por su cara para que no se le cerraran los ojos.

-Si Anna estuviera aquí me ofrecería su ayuda y me diría como hacer mi trabajo, donde conectar tal cosa o como hacer tal otra-Decía Tadashi recordando que su amiga siempre que pasaba por allí y lo veía estresado empezaba a darle instrucciones para su proyecto.

Ya se tenía que ir, su tía iba a preparar la cena y tenía que estar allí para cuando Hiro apagara las velitas. Pesar de que cumpliera 14 su tía Cass lo trataba como un niño chiquito y hasta le pedía que pidiera 3 deseos y Tadashi ya sabía lo que su hermanito iba a pedir o eso pensaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La cena se veía estupenda y olía riquísima, pero lo que Hiro quería probar era la torta.

Un bizcochuelo de tres pisos, bañado de chocolate y decorado con confites y crema y como si fuera poco estaba rellena con dulce de leche.

Tadashi llego a tiempo saludo y se sentó en la mesa, al lado de él se sentó Hiro y enfrente de ellos la tía Cass. Mientras comía la tía Cass noto a Hiro algo deprimido así que decidió preguntarle qué pasaba.

-Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Cass

-Nada tía, solo que espere todo el día y Anna no me llamo ni me mando un mensaje y tengo miedo de que se haya olvidado o le haya pasado algo.-Dijo Hiro jugando con la comida.

-Ah, Hiro mi amor ella te adora y te ama jamas, jamás se olvidaría de esta fecha- Dijo la tía Cass haciendo que su sobrino no perdiera la esperanza.

Terminaron de cenar y la tía Cass trajo la torta, apago las luces y prendió las velitas.

Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños mientras Tadashi filmaba todo, Hiro se reía porque pensaba que era algo cursi hacer todo eso sabiendo que el cumplía 14 años.

Llego el momento en que su tía le pidió que pidiera 3 deseos, pidió dos de ellos que eran cosas que el simplemente quería pero el tercer y último deseo era el más importante para el…

_¨Por último deseo algo que para mí es lo más importante del mundo, deseo que Anna vuelva pronto y me bese de nuevo, me abrase y acepte ser mi novia y deseo tener la valentía para decirle todo, todo lo que siento por ella, que la amo y que la quiero al lado mío toda mi vida¨_

Abrió los ojos y apago las velas dando el comienzo de los aplausos provenientes de los presentes.

La tía Cass lo abrazo y estrujo a la misma vez que lo baño de besos, cuando lo soltó Tadashi lo abrazo menos fuerte que su tía y le revolvió el pelo.

-Y bien ¿Qué pidió mi sobrinito?-Dijo Cass

-Ah nada tía cosas sin importancia-Dijo Hiro mirando para otro lado como no dándole importancia a la pregunta.

-Pues no te creo-Dijo Tadashi-¿Qué pediste que te pudo esa sonrisa en la cara?-

-Okey, me atrapaste dos de los deseos no son nada importante el tercero es el mas importante y, y… tiene que ver con que cuando Anna regrese se quede solo conmigo y estemos juntos siempre, para ustedes debe ser estúpido pero ojala pasara-Dijo Hiro aun sin quitar su sonrisa boba de su cara.

Después de comer la torta ya era hora de irse a dormir, los chicos subieron y la tía Cass se puso a lavar los platos.

Tadashi se recostó en la cama y Hiro hizo lo mismo pero su celular sonó y abrió los ojos, era un mensaje de Anna pero no decía nada solo era un video así que lo abrió. El video empezó con Anna diciendo algunas palabras.

_¨Hola Hiro soy Anna, espere todo el día para saludarte a última hora y pensaras que me olvide, pero no, jamás me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños. Para ser sincera busque por todos lados un regalo y no encontré nada que te gustara así que decidí hacer esto para vos y confesarte algo…¨_

El video prosiguió con imágenes y videos de momentos que ellos pasaron juntos, imágenes en la plaza, tomando algo, videos de los cumpleaños de cada uno o videos de navidades que pasaron juntos. Mientras pasaba el video a Hiro se le empezaron a caer unas lágrimas y sonreía al recordar todos esos momentos. Al fin los recuerdos concluyeron y apareció Anna de nuevo en pantalla para cerrar el video diciéndole algo.

_¨Bueno espero te haya gustado mi regalo de cumpleaños, y lamento la tardanza pero creí que cuanto más tarde te lo mandara valdría mas la pena. En fin, ah y para cerrar con la idea que tenia para mi video quiero aclararte algo y es que, es…yo te amo siempre te ame y siempre lo hare._

_Ojala te haya gustado y ojala sientas lo mismo por mí que lo que yo siento por ti… Te amo Hiro¨_

El video había concluido y Hiro se secaba las lágrimas pero a pesar de eso tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se fue a dormir recordando cada palabra que Anna había dicho en el video pero las únicas palabras que le importaron fueron tan solo tres… _¨Te amo Hiro¨_

-Yo también Anna-Dijo Hiro para si mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el sueño…

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo 6 no sabía bien como escribir lo que tenía pensado pero creo que quedo bien. Otra vez gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer, aun hay mucho por delante…_

_Besos y Abrazos! _

_Miranda Fernández _


	7. Chapter 7: Decisiones y Revelaciones

_**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 de Remember Me. En este capítulo se revelaran secretos y Anna se verá en una encrucijada a la hora de decidir. Hiro está cada vez más convencido de que Anna será solo de él, a menos que el destino ponga algunos obstáculos.**_

_**Disfruten! Los personajes de Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney y Marvel.**_

**Capitulo 7: Decisiones y Revelaciones **

Solo falta una semana para regresar a San Fransokyo, Anna quiere que se pase volando para volver a su hogar. Pero ese día fue totalmente diferente porque al concluir la clase la profesora Angie la llamo para conversar.

-Anna, te llame para responderte la pregunta del otro día.-Hizo una pausa y tomo valentía para decir toda la verdad-Quiero que sepas que no estoy loca y todo es verdad, y si quieres pruebas las tengo. Bueno, la verdad es que… la verdad es que… yo s-soy ahhh… soy tu tía-

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como dos platos enormes y quedaron en blanco al oír tal cosa.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de reacciona r y luego asimilar la noticia, cuando al fin lo logro empezó a contradecir la noticia.

-No, no no no no no… mi tía, ella, ella murió cuando yo era una niña-Dijo Anna desesperada porque lo que su profesora fuera mentira pero parecía decir completamente la verdad-Mi mama me dijo que estaba enferma y, y ella murió no no no, esto, esto es mentira-

-Anna ¿yo te mentiría?, tengo las pruebas necesarias para que me creas-Le dijo Angie mostrándole algunas fotos, cartas y dibujos que ella conservaba de Anna.

Hubo un silencio de parte de las dos mientras que Anna analizaba todo. Cuando termino levanto la cabeza para mirar a Angie que la contemplaba con dulzura. Era una hermosa mujer de pelo medio rojizo y largo, ojos verdes lima, pestañas largas y finas como las de ellas y era flaca y alta, Anna la miro de arriba abajo hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Tía?-Dijo Anna preguntando algo dudosa pero con una voz suave y delicada, con algo de ternura.

-Si mi amor, así es- Dijo Angie empezando a sollozar.

Anna se abalanzo dándole a Angie un abrazo y la idea de que ella le creyó. Las dos empezaron a llorar entre risitas de alegría, cuando se separaron se miraron la una a la otra, Angie paso la mano por el rostro de Anna para secar sus lagrimas. Las dos estuvieron así un largo rato conversando y riendo hasta que Anna le dijo que en una semana regresaría a casa.

-Lo sé mi amor-Dijo Angie algo triste al oír la noticia.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-Dijo Anna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No Anna no puedo, tengo una vida aquí. Pero te prometo estar siempre en contacto contigo- Dijo Angie decepcionando un poco a su sobrina.

Lo que Anna no sabía era que la relación entre la madre de ella y su tía no era muy buena, y por eso su madre le dijo que su tía había muerto por una enfermedad cuando en realidad ella se había mudado a New York.

Se despidieron y Anna salió de la escuela pero para suerte de ella, siendo sarcásticos, estaba Harry como todos los días esperándola.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estuviste llorando Anna?-Dijo Harry al notar sus ojos rojos.

-Estoy bien, no paso nada-Dijo Anna mirando el piso-Si no te importa quiero estar sola, es mi última semana aquí y quiero disfrutarla estando sola-

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-Dijo Harry

-No, no para nada solo necesito privacidad no lo malinterpretes- Dijo Anna.

-Anna quiero verte aunque sea un ratito por la tarde para decirte algo-Dijo Harry

Anna solo asintió y se dio media vuelta para luego marcharse dejando al chico solo en sus pensamientos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Quédate quieto-Decía Tadashi mientras le acomodaba la ropa a Hiro.

-Me voy a graduar no voy a una boda-Dijo Hiro sacudiéndose.

Al fin había llegado el día, Hiro se graduaba. Pero su tía tuvo la loca idea de vestirlo de traje para cuando le dieran el diploma y él se veía ridículo.

Cuando se terminaron de alistar y bajaron un flash lo dejo ciego, era su tía con una cámara lista para sacar un millón de fotos. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido algo largo de colores rosa y rojo, solo por ese día, hasta que volvieran, abriría mas tarde el café. Tadashi llevaba un traje pero lo hizo informal al agregar su gorra de beisbol ya que nunca salía sin ella, salieron de la casa y llegaron a la escuela.

Allí estaban todos ya que fue esencial que todos los compañeros de Hiro estuvieran ahí.

Hiro miro para todos lados al entrar y llego a reconocer a los que se burlaban de el por su inteligencia. Entre toda la multitud había un espacio vacío que el ya sabía quién faltaba.

La ceremonia comenzó con un aburrido discurso de parte del director y otro discurso de parte de su profesor, hasta que al fin le entregaron el diploma y se pudieron retirar.

Dejaron a Tadashi en la universidad y se fueron para casa. La tía Cass abrió el café y Hiro se fue a su cuarto a cambiar, después de cambiarse la computadora dio el aviso de video-chat, era Anna.

-Hola Hiro ¿Cómo fue la ceremonia? ¿Aburrida?-Dijo Anna.

-Jajja, estuvo bien y si algo aburrido mas por los discursos pero, ¿Cómo estas tu?- Dijo Hiro

-Bien, esperando a que pase la semana para volver- Dijo Anna sonriendo.

-Quería darte las gracias por el regalo, fue el mejor presente y me puso feliz porque creí q te habías olvidado-Dijo Hiro riendo pero no quería sacar el tema de lo que Anna dijo en el video.

Hablaron de varias cosas, pero ninguno quiso decir algo o hacer el ente para hablar del tema.

Anna le conto que su profesora era su tía y Hiro se quedo atónito por eso. Hacía pocos días había sido el cumpleaños de Anna, que cumplía 13, y Hiro le había comprado un regalo pero no le dijo nada para que fuera sorpresa. Era un hermoso collar con una cadena de plata y un dije de búho también de plata.

Cuando no tuvieron nada más para decirse se despidieron y cerraron el chat y pensando porque nadie dijo nada sobre el video o sobre el beso. Anna había pensado en volverlo a llamar pero se contuvo y la misma idea tuvo Hiro pero pensó que sería una molestia.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya eran las 17:00 y Anna salió para encontrarse con Harry que quería decirle algo que parecía importante. Se encontraron en una cafetería muy hermosa, las paredes eran de madera al igual que el piso, había cuadros colgados de paisajes o lugares, las luces eran tenues y daban un toque de calidez al ambiente, la mesa era negra y los sillones eran muy cómodos y allí estaba ellos uno enfrente del otro.

Anna estaba vestida con un vestido que era en degrade desde azul eléctrico hasta blanco, llevaba el pelo suelto con unos bucles en las puntas, un brazalete en su mano izquierda y llevo una carterita y un abrigo. Harry estaba vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa color crema y un saco celeste. Primero ordenaron y luego Harry comenzó a decirle porque la cito allí.

-Anna, te cite aquí para decirte lo que siento. Nos conocemos ya casi un año y yo siento algo por ti desde que te ayude en las escalinatas-Hizo una pausa. Anna ya sabía a dónde iba esto pero decidió dejar que prosiguiera antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Yo me enamore de ti Anna y sé que tú sientes los mismo por mí, lo veo en tus ojos-Dijo Harry pero Anna decidió ser directa aunque no tan cruel.

-Harry,… eres muy tierno pero te equivocas yo…. Yo no ciento eso por ti te veo más como un amigo ¿comprendes?-Dijo Anna con delicadeza para que no se pusiera mal, pero igual si se enojo pero no paso a mayores.

-Claro-Dijo Harry-Tu amas a Hiro me olvide, yo nunca voy a ser como él, ¿Qué tiene el que yo no?

-Harry, no lo tomes así. Yo lo amo desde antes de conocerte y no podría sacarlo de mi cabeza o de mi corazón nunca ni aunque me fuera 3 años o para siempre-Dijo Anna tomando su mano.

-Está bien Anna, yo haría lo mismo si fuera al revés-Dijo Harry sonriendo un poco de costado

-¿Somos amigos?-Pregunto Anna.

-Si lo somos, pero eso no era todo también quería preguntarte algo Anna-Dijo Harry dejando atrás el tema de sus sentimientos hacia ella.- ¿Tú crees que yo podría ir a San Fransokyo para conocer a tu amigos y la ciudad?-

El peor temor de Anna se había hecho realidad, lo que ella había pensado que solo sería una cosa imposible estaba ahora frente a sus ojos. Ella lo dudo un poco pero al final no le quedo de otra que decirle que sí.

Cuando él se levanto para ir al baño dejándola a ella sola en la mesa con sus pensamientos, comenzó a cuestionarse. No podía creer que le había dicho que si podía venir con ella a San Fransokyo, que pensarían sus amigos, que pensaría Hiro.

Todo paso rapidísimo, en menos de lo que espero ya era viernes y ese día a la noche se embarcaba de regreso a su hogar. Fue el ultimo día de clases, y tenían que presentar cada uno o de a dos alguna canción para cerrarles la nota y hacer el informe de cada uno para enviarlo al Instituto de Bellas Artes de San Fransokyo. Cuando la clase concluyo Anna se quedo con Angie un rato para pasar el ultimo día juntas y almorzaron juntas hasta que llego la hora de que Anna fuera al aeropuerto junto con Harry. Iban a viajar ellos solos porque la amiga de Anna se iba a quedar con su familia, así que solo los acompaño y despidió al igual que Angie.

Ambos abordar el avión y se acomodaron, Anna estaba muy contenta de volver y ansiosa por llegar a destino. Ya quería ver a Hiro y a todos también.

El avión despego y ella contaba los minutos para llegar a su hogar…

**Espero le haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por sus reviews y si tienen dudas o sugerencias no duden en comentármelas. Gracias por leer ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora que Anna vuelve con alguien inesperado? ¿Qué pensara Hiro del chico?... Para saber esto y más cosas no se pierdan el capitulo 8.**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Miranda Fernández **


	8. Chapter 8: Celos Y Amor

_**Hola a todos los que leen, este es el capítulo 8 de Remember Me de Grandes Héroes .Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia desde el comienzo, en el futuro puede que haga una secuela o el prologo para que sepan cómo se conocen Anna y Hiro.**_

_**Sin más que decir Disfruten! **_

**Capitulo 8: Celos Y Amor**

El avión recién despegaba, y ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Anna estaba en la ventana, ya que le gustaba la vista panorámica y al lado de ella estaba Harry que la miraba con una sonrisa. Anna estaba con los auriculares así que Harry tuvo que tocarle el brazo para que ella lo mirara y escuchara.

-¿Paso algo Harry?-Dijo Anna sacándose los auriculares y poniendo pausa a la música.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo son tus amigos? Como son físicamente y como personas- Pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, esta Wasabi el es de tés morena y pelo negro, es muy inteligente y algo neurótico también es compulsivo con la limpieza y el orden-Dijo riendo Anna y prosiguió.

-Honey es dulce, divertida pero a la misma vez puede ser imparable, ella es rubia de ojos verdes y tés blanca, ama la química y es muy inteligente-Hizo una pausa-Fred es amante de los monstruos y aficionado a los comics, es rubio y alto-Respiro para proseguir-Luego esta Gogo, ella era tranquila y amable pero la última vez que hable con ella estaba totalmente cambiada por cosas de mujeres, así que describiré a la nueva, tiene el pelo negro con un mechón violeta, es un poco más alta que yo, es fuerte, deportiva y leal aunque a veces no sabe llevar a cabo una conversación, es sarcástica y ama la adrenalina pero en el fondo es buena persona-

-Wow son muchos amigos-Dijo Harry asombrado ni el tenia tantas amistades pero no le sorprendía porque sabía que Anna era muy sociable con la gente.

-Y aun no termino Harry, faltan dos-Dijo Anna haciendo que Harry le volviera a prestar atención.

-Tadashi, es mi mejor amigo desde ya tres años, me conoció cuando a mi me interesaba la robótica, el es alto de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, aunque no lo sé muy bien porque casi siempre tiene puesta una gorra de beisbol, es muy bueno, amable con todo el mundo aunque a veces es algo distraído- Hizo otra pausa y riendo al recordarlo- Y por ultimo esta Hiro, es el hermano menor de Tadashi y mi mejor amigo, el es de mi estatura y tiene ojos marrones, tiene el pelo negro algo alborotado, es muy bueno, comprensivo, amable y generoso. A pesar de ser muy inteligente a veces es distraído y tiene la mente de un niño, pero siempre está ahí conmigo para cualquier situación-Dijo Anna dándole fin a la lista de amigos.

-Ya veo porque estas enamorada de él- Dijo Harry sonriendo- Ojala el te ame y no te lastime.

Después de que Harry le dijo eso a Anna, ella lo abrazo y le agradeció por ser su amigo y él le dijo que a pesar de que ella no lo ame como él la ama siempre va a estar para ella.

Tenía tantas ganas de llegar y abrazar a todos, pero aun faltaban varias horas así que se puso de nuevo los auriculares y empezó a cerrar los ojos y cuando menos lo noto ya estaba sumergida en el sueño.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se levanto a las 7:00 se cambio, desayuno y trato de calmarse. Había estado esperando ese dia desde que ella se fue, estaba nervioso, feliz, emocionado… así estaba Hiro Hamada al saber que el día en que Anna regresaba había llegado.

Tadashi no fue al laboratorio para ir a buscar a su amiga cuando llegara y para pasar el día con ella y con su hermano. Si que Hiro estaba emocionado por la llegada de Anna, se le notaba porque nunca había estado pendiente de que todo en la casa estuviera en orden.

Tadashi y la tía Cass lo ayudaron un poco, su hermano ayudo a Hiro en la pieza mientras que Cass organizo todo abajo, no abrió el café y hasta preparo una torta para Anna y el almuerzo para los cuatro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Honey estaban felices por la llegada de Anna, ya querían que el avión aterrizara y abrazarla entre todos. Cada uno quiso regalarle algo pero Anna les dijo que no era necesario algo material, y que para ella el mejor regalo era que cuando ella bajara del avión ellos estuvieran ahí, y que la abrazaran y la estrujaran como cuando se fue.

Ellos cuatro almorzaron juntos en un restaurante cerca del aeropuerto, todos estaban felices y a pesar de que el tiempo les iba en contra trataron de no atragantarse con la comida por el apuro.

Tadashi, Hiro y su tía comieron en su casa, también corrían contra el tiempo y Cass trato de hacer un almuerzo fácil de masticar y para comer rápido, Hiro se atraganto con la bebida cuando vio de reojo el reloj. Anna llegaba a las 18:00 y ya eran las 17:50, y cuando termino de comer empezó a apurar a su hermano que todavía no terminaba de comer.

Al fin terminaron de almorzar, y la tía Cass estuvo a punto de ponerse a lavar los platos, ya que se había olvidado de Anna. Cerraron todo, y subieron a la camioneta y se fueron al aeropuerto, gracias a dios no había tanta gente en la ruta.

Los chicos, que estaban almorzando, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron lo más rápido posible y cuando llegaron se encontraron con Hiro, Tadashi y Cass. Los saludaron y miraron el reloj, que ya iba a marcar la hora de llegada solo faltaba un minuto que pensaron que sería eterno, pero apenas se fijaron la hora por el altavoz anunciaron la llegada del vuelo 207 desde New York.

Al oír eso todos empezaron a saltar y a entusiasmarse mucho. Vieron a vario que bajaban del avión pero no veían rastros de Anna, y se empezaron a preocupar hasta que de repente…

-Creí que se olvidarían que volvería- Esa voz era muy conocida para todos los presentes, que enseguida se dieron vuelta para contemplar a su amiga que hacía un año que no veían y estaba totalmente cambiada, o al menos eso pensaban ya que no la recordaban muy bien.

-¡Anna!- Dijeron todos juntos en un grito de alegría y pronto se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron para después saludarla uno por uno.

Gogo fue la primera en darle la bienvenida, la abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa a la misma vez que chocaban puños, luego siguió Honey quien la estrujo y beso con tanta alegría que parecía que no se veían desde hacía 5 años, Fred la abrazo y por poco no la suelta, Wasabi también la abrazo y le dijo que estaba feliz de que volviera.

Solo faltaban dos, las dos personas que para Anna eran las personas más importantes de toda su vida, Tadashi dio un paso adelante y el abrazo muy fuerte hasta que empezó a llorar, aunque Anna tuvo que hacer puntas de pie para no quedar tan bajita. Cuando la solto se corrió a un costado y todos hicieron lo mismo dando paso a que Anna se encontrara con Hiro, ambos caminaron hacia adelante hasta que quedaron uno enfrente del otro.

Los demás decidieron dejarlos solos para que tuvieran privacidad, tenían lagrimas en sus ojos y sonrieron para luego abrazarse muy fuerte, el abrazo duro unos segundos y cuando se separaron se miraron de arriba abajo con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara de cada uno.

Pero cuando Hiro iba a dar el entre de una conversación alguien arruino el momento, y eso le molesto a él y a Anna al saber de quién se trataba.

-Anna ¿me presentas a tus amigos?- Era Harry, quien al parecer no entendió lo que _¨espérame aquí sentado que ya vengo¨_ significa.

-Eh, claro Harry el es Hiro mi… eh amigo-Dijo Anna corriéndose del camino para que se saludaran.

-Así que el vino contigo- Dijo Hiro entre dientes y poniéndose rojo de furia.

-Si me pregunto si podía venir a conocerlos y después de tanto insistir le dije que si-Dijo Anna algo nerviosa.

Al salir del aeropuerto, todos iban a tomar algo junto pero Fred, Honey, Gogo y Wasabi tenían cosas que hacer en la universidad, así que se despidieron y dijeron que luego la llamarían a Anna para que les cuente todo con detalles. Desde que había aparecido, Gogo había estado diciendo cosas sin sentido y mirándolo mucho, y cuando se despidió de Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

La madre de Anna también se despidió ya que tenía que ir a trabajar pero la vería a la noche para cenar en la casa de Hiro, así que solo quedaron ellos cinco aunque la tía Cass tuvo que ir a abrir el café, en teoría quedaron ellos cuatro. Anna, Harry, Hiro y Tadashi.

Fueron a un café caminando porque eran un par de calles, Tadashi le preguntaba cosas a Harry para conocerlo más y delante de ellos iba Anna riéndose de las tonterías que le preguntaban.

Hiro decidió adelantarse para hablar con ella, corrió unos pasitos ya que Anna iba más adelante para no oír de qué hablaban, se puso a su altura y trato de seguirle el paso.

-Te extrañe mucho Anna-Dijo Hiro mirando al piso mientras seguían caminando.

-Yo también Hiro y mucho-Dijo Anna mirándolo de reojo.

Justo cuando Hiro se decidió a decirle la verdad, Harry volvió a interrumpir el momento llevándose a Anna más adelante para hablarle. Hiro freno para contemplar la escena y Tadashi se le acerco y le dijo que no había nada entre ellos porque ya le había preguntado a Harry y el dijo que le gustaba y se lo había dicho pero ella dijo que no sentía lo mismo.

Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron cerca de la ventana. Harry aun no se iba a dar por vencido, se iba a ganar el amor de Anna como fuera y como vio que Hiro se iba a sentar al lado de ella le puso la traba haciendo que este se cayera y ocupando su lugar.

-Lo siento Hiro, no te vi- Dijo Harry como si hubiera sido sin querer.

-No hay problema Harry-Dijo Hiro levantándose aunque le costaba.

-¡Hiro!-Dijo Anna al entrar y verlo en el piso, aunque al parecer no le salió muy bien a Harry porque Anna fue directo a Hiro para ayudarlo y cuando el al vio sonrió y se sonrojo al ver que sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración.

-Estoy bien solo me tropecé- Dijo Hiro mirando con odio a Harry quien se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, pero el plan de Harry se vio más afectado cuando Hiro se toco la cabeza-¡Auch! Creo que me golpee fuerte la frente-Dijo Hiro tocándose donde se había golpeado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te golpeaste?-Le pregunto Anna sentándose al lado de él y Tadashi al lado de Harry, quien se puso furioso al ver la escenita.

Anna se sentó al lado de Hiro y le empezó a tocar la frente para ver donde estaba el moretón y cuando lo encontró Hiro se sobresalto.

-Perdón-Dijo Anna al ver a su amigo que le dolía

-Está bien, no dolió tanto-Dijo Hiro riendo un poco por su reacción.

La mesera trajo la carta y al ratito ordenaron lo que querían, Tadashi seguía con sus preguntas y Hiro cada tanto escuchaba si le interesaba sino se quedaba en silencio o miraba de reojo a Anna.

En un momento se paso la mamo por la frente y se toco el moretón que se había olvidado que tenia y se volvió a sobresaltar.

-¿Aun te duele Hiro?-Le pegunto Anna que se acerco un poco a él.

-Algo solo si me toco el moretón-Dijo Hiro

Harry mientras hablaba con Tadashi contemplaba a los tortolitos enfrente de el, y se puso más furioso cuando Anna se le acerco a Hiro y lo abrazo y él le correspondió el abrazo.

La mesera trajo el pedido y empezaron a comer, mientras merendaban a Hiro le quedo espuma como bigote y los tres presentes se rieron.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Hiro al no darse cuenta de la situación.

-Tenes bigotes de espuma Hiro-Dijo Anna mientras se reía-A ver, espera-Anna tomo su servilleta y las risas pararon al ver ese momento en que Anna le limpio la espuma a Hiro quien la miraba con ternura y cuando ella se alejo le sonrió.-Ya esta-Dijo Anna volviendo a su posición para seguir merendando como que nada había pasado.

Terminaron de merendar y Tadashi se ofreció a pagar. Salieron del café y Harry quería recorrer así que le pidió a Anna que lo acompañara y cuando ella estaba por responder, que para Hiro seguramente diría ¨si¨se toco el moretón para que le doliera y Anna se quedara con él.

El plan funciono y Tadashi acompaño a Harry a recorrer la ciudad, y Anna fue con Hiro y lo llevo hasta su casa, saludaron a la tía Cass y Anna le dijo a Hiro que subiera que ella ya iba, le pidió un hielo a Cass y luego subió.

Cuando subió vio a Hiro recostado en su cama, se acerco y le pidió que se sentara cosa que él hizo.

Le coloco lentamente el hielo en la frente porque estaba muy frio, Hiro la miro con una sonrisa como agradeciéndole lo que hacía por él.

-Gracias Anna, apenas llegaste y ya me estas cuidando-Dijo Hiro.

-De nada, haría lo que fuera para verte bien-Le dijo Anna.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Hiro, Anna asintió- Entonces dime ¿te gusta Harry?

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Anna-No, no, no, no Hiro no me gusta Harry- Dijo Anna para luego reírse

-Entonces ¿Quién te gusta?-Le pregunto Hiro acercándose a ella.

Después de esa pregunta, Anna se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hiro quien estaba más cerca de ella. Los dos estaban en silencio y cuando él vio que ella no respondió le volvió a preguntar…

-¿Quién te gusta Anna?-

_**Espero les haya gustado estaba esperando escribir este capítulo, ojala les guste y dejen sus reviews. Que romántico ¿no? Jajaja… ojala me pasara algo así…**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_

_**Miranda Fernández **_


	9. Chapter 9: No Vayas Contra La Corriente

_**Hola amigos de Fanfiction lamento la tardanza pero quería dar un tiempo para que leyeran los capítulos, además he estado trabajando en otras historias que pronto publicare. En fin, en resumen como ya leyeron Harry no se va a rendir hasta tener el amor de Anna y Hiro está cada vez más cerca de ella… no voy a adelantar nada así que espero les guste lo que sigue ahora.**_

_**Los personajes de Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney y Marvel.**_

**Capitulo 9: No Vayas Contra La Corriente**

Se despertó de repente, miro el reloj. _ ¨Las 10:00 de la mañana¨_, pensó mientras se refregaba los ojos pero… ¿Dónde se encontraba? Ese no era su cuarto, esa no era su cama ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que recordaba era que se había ido a acompañar a Hiro a su casa, le dio un hielo para el chichón y luego ya no recordaba nada.

Un brazo rodeaba su cintura, decidió levantarse de a poco para no despertar a quien dormía a su lado. Dejo que el brazo se deslizara suavemente mientras ella se levantaba de la cama, sabia de quien se trataba pero no sabía cómo habían terminado en esa posición. Bajo despacio la escalera y se encontró con la tía Cass y Tadashi desayunando, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer las tostada con manteca y azúcar que a ella tanto le encantaba.

-¿Qué paso anoche entre ustedes?-Pregunto Tadashi.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, no tengo ni idea, me desperté y no recuerdo nada de nada-Dijo Anna algo desorientada y tratando de recordar algo mientras hurgaba en una nebulosa.

-Yo si se que paso-Dijo Cass con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Hicimos algo malo?-Le pregunto Anna levantándose de la silla al ver la cara de la tía de Hiro.

-No tesoro, claro que no. Paso esto, después de que subiste con el hielo, al rato bajaste y me avisaste que mi sobrino se sentía mal, al parecer por culpa del golpe, así que decidiste quedarte a dormir para acompañarlo, comieron y luego se acostaron. Eso pasó Anna, ¿estás más tranquila?

Anna sonrió, mientras Cass le contaba todo empezó a recordar lo que había pasado. Termino de desayunar y ayudo a la tía de Hiro, y al rato Tadashi se fue a la universidad. Anna decidió que debía irse a su casa, se despidió de la tía Cass y subió en puntitas de pie muy cuidadosamente para saludar a Hiro quien aun dormía plácidamente con el brazo estirado. Se acerco y lo contemplo dormir, era tan tierno que le daban ganas de observarlo dormir por horas, corrió el pelo de su frente y delicadamente poso sus labios sobre la frente del adolecente, quien parecía seguir dormido. Se alejo de él y lo volvió a observar, tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca un poquito abierta, eso le permitía ver a Anna los dientes de adelante y la pequeña separación entre ambos, eso para ella lo hacía aun más tierno.

-Quisiera que te despertaras ahora y me dijeras que me amas-Dijo Anna en voz alta, pensando que el joven no la podía oír.

Se levanto de la cama despacio, y se dirigió a la escalera. Voltio una vez más para ver a Hiro y luego bajo las escaleras para retirarse de la habitación. Lo que ella no sabía era que el adolecente no estaba dormido del todo y escucho cada palabra que ella le dijo, pero prefirió hacerse el dormido para que Anna expresara lo que siente sin ponerse nerviosa. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto para posarse en la ventana y ver pasar a la persona que el tanto ama.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba trabajando muy duro desde hacía días, tenía que distraerse un poco pero todos estaban ocupados. Wasabi y Honey estaban trabajando también en sus proyectos y Fred, bueno el estaba, quien sabe dónde. Estaba agotada y aburrida, hasta que un golpe en la puerta de su laboratorio la saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hasta allí y abrió la puerta, se quedo atónita al ver de quien se trataba. Era Harry el amigo de Anna, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul, Gogo estaba sonrojada pero no de vergüenza sino de lo loca que se ponía al ver a ese chico, aunque ella no sabía el porqué.

-¡Harry!-Dijo Gogo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-No te esperaba aquí, creí que estarías con Anna-

-No le he mandado mensajes toda la mañana, pero no responde-Dijo Harry algo deprimido-Desde que volvió se apego a Hiro, ese cerebrito-Dijo algo celoso.

Gogo, sabía que a Harry le gustaba Anna pero ella haría que él la olvidara, ya que era obvio que a ella no le gustaba y le resultaba molesto y estaba enamorada de Hiro. Decidió hacerle un favor a Anna tratando de acercarse a Harry, así que puso su plan en marcha.

-Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-Le pregunto Gogo a Harry, quien accedió sin pensarlo dos veces. Recorrieron casi todo San Fransokyo y Gogo disfrutaba estar con él y hacerlo reír y parecía que a él le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Ambos estuvieron todo el día juntos, conociéndose y les sorprendía cuantas cosas tenían en común, como la música, los lugares, las películas…

El día estaba llegando a su fin y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Harry se ofreció a llevar a Gogo hasta su casa y ella acepto su compañía por aunque sea un poco más.

-Fue muy divertido salir contigo Gogo-Dijo Harry a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

-Yo opino igual, tal vez… podríamos volver a juntarnos-Dijo Gogo esperanzada porque dijera que sí.

La respuesta del muchacho fue que si, y cuando Gogo entro a su casa empezó a brincar de la alegría, aunque luego se detuvo porque eso no era normal en ella.

Harry también sonrió cuando se fue, había algo en la chica que le había parecido único aunque no estaba seguro de que, podría haber sido su sonrisa, su forma de ser, sus ojos. No sabía qué pero de algo estaba seguro… se empezó a sentir atraído por ella…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Recibió un mensaje de texto de Hiro.

_¨Veme en una hora en el parque, te espero allí. Besos Hiro.¨_

Anna acepto encontrarlo ahí, aunque el mensaje no hubiera sido muy especifico suponía que su amigo planeaba algo. A las 21:00 llego al parque, no había nadie que los fuera a molestar, a lo lejos diviso a él adolecente y se fue acercando.

Cuando llego al lugar era hermoso, había colocado una manta a cuadrille en rojo y blanco sobre el pasto bajo un árbol de cerezos, una cesta de madera se encontraba a un costado pegada al tronco del árbol, unos faroles daban luz a la escena y unas rosas daban un toque romántico.

Allí estaba él, parado frente a esa peculiar obra de arte. En sus manos sostenía una rosa roja carmesí la cual le entrego a Anna, Hiro le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento a su lado.

La noche era perfecta, estaba cenando a la luz de la luna y Hiro no podía dejar de mirar a Anna y sonreír cuando ella levantaba la vista y se sonrojaba.

La contemplaba en silencio, le encantaba ver como la luz de la luna pegaba en su piel pálida y delicada como porcelana, comieron en silencio y solo de vez en cuando se reían de alguna cosa de la que hablaban, cuando terminaron de cenar Anna seguía sin saber la razón de ese picnic.

-Hiro-Dijo captando la atención del joven-¿Por qué me invitaste aquí?

-Creo que ya… debería decirte la razón de todo esto, aunque no quiero arruinar la velada-Dijo Hiro mirando el piso fijamente.

-No es necesario que me digas la razón ahora, puedo esperar-Dijo Anna acercándose a él.

Cuando levanto la cabeza la cara de Anna se encontraba muy cerca de el, se miraron unos segundos y Hiro entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Se acercaron mas pero antes, Anna apago los faroles dejando como única luz a la luna, Hiro sonrió, era perfecto aun mejor de lo que él había planeado y decidió tomar fuerzas suficientes para tomar la delantera.

Rodeo con su brazo a Anna por la cintura, acercándola más a él. Ella puso su mano en su hombro derecho y los dos levantaron la mirada, estaban tan cerca que las puntas de las narices de ambos se tocaron, cuando menos se dieron cuando los labios de ambos se posaron suavemente en los del otro.

Se separaron para tomar aire y se sonrieron sin alejarse demasiado, Hiro soltó la mano de Anna y el abrazo con ambos brazos de la cintura y la volvió a besar esta vez no tan despacio pero igual de tierno.

Anna puso su mano en la cara de Hiro y luego la bajo hasta el cuello, hasta que cayó para atrás con el encima de ella, pero sin dejar de besarse…

_**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos la próxima, gracias a los que leen esta historia.**_

_**Besos Miranda Fernández **_


	10. Chapter10:Una Mentira Trae Consecuencias

_**Hola a todos, espero le haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya falta poco para el gran final de la historia pero aún quedan secretos y problemas que deben leer. En este capítulo se revelara un secreto muy importante y pasara algo inesperado.**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfruten!**_

**Capitulo 10: Una Mentira Trae Consecuencias**

09:00 de la mañana, nadie en el parque. Hiro abrió los ojos, si no hubiera sido por su celular que sonó, hubiera seguido durmiendo. Era un mensaje de Honey, al parecer un villano estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Durante el tiempo que Anna no estuvo, un villano casi destruye la ciudad y Hiro había formado el equipo de los Grandes Héroes, y nadie sabía su identidad salvo su hermano y su tía, y gracias al equipo la ciudad quedo a salvo de Yokai. Le respondió a Honey que los veía en unos minutos, justo en ese momento Anna despertó.

-Hola Hiro-Dijo Anna. El adolecente se dio vuelta después de contestar el mensaje.

-Buen día Anna-Dijo Hiro recostándose a su lado para luego besar su mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Anna.

-Si, si solo que odio arruinar esto pero debo irme, pero te juro que vuelvo pronto-Le dijo el joven.

Anna se levanto y se refregó los ojos, seguida de Hiro quien la rodeo con su brazo. Anna giro la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro del muchacho observándola, ella esbozo una sonrisa y luego lo beso a lo que Hiro le correspondió el beso.

-No hay problema en tanto me lo compenses después- Dijo Anna con la frente contra la del joven.

-Te lo compensare, te lo juro-Dijo Hiro sonriendo.

Luego de eso, ambos levantaron todo y Anna le dijo que ella lo llevaría y que él se fuera ya que estaba apurado, Hiro se fue a buscar a Baymax, quien su hermano ya se lo había presentado y se cambiaron para ir con el resto del equipo. Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban todos, la gente corría y gritaba mientras se alejaban del lugar, que por suerte no era tan cerca de la ciudad así que no habría muchos daños, ya que era más a las afueras de San Fransokyo. Estaban por comenzar la batalla cuando Hiro reconoció al villano, era Yokai que al parecer se había escapado de la cárcel y buscaba venganza contra ellos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Grandes Héroes-Dijo Yokai

-Si y vas a volver a perder- Dijo Wasabi

Hiro les hizo una señal para que empezaran a luchar, iban ganando y el villano iba perdiendo terreno.

Ya estaban todos exhaustos y sabían que si daban un golpe más ganarían y la ciudad volvería a estar a salvo, pero un pequeño inconveniente pone todo en una cuerda floja.

_**Unos Momentos Antes**_

Anna había ido a llevar todo a la casa de Hiro, cuando entro al café vio a toda la gente mirando la tele del local, dejo las cosas y se acerco a Tadashi y a la tía Cass quienes estaban delante de todo escuchando con atención.

_¨Estoy en el lugar de los hechos, los Grandes Héroes están en el lugar luchando contra el villano¨-_Dijo la reportera desde las alturas.

En esos momentos la cámara, descendió para tomar la imagen de la batalla más de cerca apuntaron al líder del equipo, (Hiro), y a pesar de tener el casco y no ser reconocido por otras personas Anna lo reconoció.

-¡¿Hiro?!-Dijo Anna sorprendida-¿El es el líder de los Grandes Héroes?-

Tadashi y Cass no sabían que responder cuando Anna empezó a bañarlos con preguntas acerca del tema, pero cuando empezaron a balbucear ella perdió la paciencia y salió del local para buscar a Hiro y que le respondiera esas preguntas y le dijera sobre todo porque no le dijo nada.

_**De vuelta en el presente**_

-¡¿Anna?!-Gritaron todos juntos al verla allí con una cara de asombro y enojo.

-No, soy una reportera idiota que se mete para conseguir una nota en vivo con ustedes-Dijo Anna enojada.

Mientras Yokai estaba distraído reincorporándose de uno de los golpes del equipo, los chicos aprovecharon a acercarse a ella para decirle que se marchara porque era peligroso.

-Anna debes irte, tu vida corre riesgo-Dijo Honey-Recuerda que tu salud es muy frágil y si te golpeas pasara algo irrevertible-Dijo Gogo

-Gracias chicos por preocuparse, pero me contaran todo después ahora, solo quiero hablar con el-Dijo Anna señalando a Hiro, quien se abrió paso entre los chicos.

Los demás se fueron para protegerlos de Yokai para que no los atacaran dejándolos solos, Anna tenía una mirada fulminante de enojo mientras que Hiro la miraba arrepentido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, porque me lo ocultaste?-Dijo Anna empezando a sollozar.

-No te lo dije para protegerte-Dijo Hiro acercándose a lo que Anna reacciono y se alejo de el un poco.

-¿Y si hubieras muerto? Yo no sabría el porque-Dijo Anna mirándolo fijo.

-Sabes… que eres lo más importante en mi vida y no quiero que nada te pase por mi culpa-Dijo el joven

En esos momentos, Yokai había escuchado todo y con solo dar un golpe dejo a todo el equipo en el piso y se acerco a Hiro y a Anna, que cuando se dieron cuenta Hiro se puso delante de Anna para que no le hicieran daño.

-¿Así que ella es lo más importante para ti?-Dijo el villano para luego darle un golpe a Hiro y agarrando de la cintura a Anna y alzándola en el aire.

-¡Suéltala, ahora!-Dijo Hiro reincorporándose con sus amigos a los costados

-Okey-Dijo Yokai y soltó a Anna dejándola caer libremente mientras esta gritaba.

-Baymax, vamos-Dijo Hiro subiéndose en la espalda del robot y le ordeno a los demás que distrajeran al villano.

Anna se acercaba al piso y del susto cerró los ojos, pero de pronto dejo de sentir que caía al piso.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio arriba de Baymax y al lado de Hiro, se sujeto de la armadura aunque no parecía muy seguro.

-Enserio lo lamento-Dijo Hiro

-Ya lo sé, y te perdono- Dijo Anna

Los dos se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa, y sin darse cuanta Hiro le había robado un beso a Anna, aunque después de un segundo ella lo detuvo, no porque no fuera lindo ese momento sino porque no era el momento indicado.

-Hiro, recuerda que estas en medio de una batalla-Dijo Anna con la frete contra la de él y en un tono casi cantando.

-Ah, cierto, lo lamento me deje llevar-Dijo Hiro sonrojándose

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas-Dijo Anna

-Baymax, bájanos para terminar con esto de una vez-Le ordeno Hiro al robot

En ese instante no se dieron cuenta de que Yokai no se había rendido tan fácilmente, después de haber detenido el ataque del equipo se había concentrado en la parejita que sobrevolaba encima del robot, así que decidió dar otro golpe y sin previo aviso golpeo a Baymax de un costado provocando que Anna cayera por los aires y para susto de todos la altura en la que se encontraba no era tan alto.

Hiro se concentro en el villano sin que él ni los demás, que lo fueron a ayudar, se dieran cuenta de que la vida de Anna corría peligro. Anna seguía cayendo y el final no fue bueno, cuando ella ya estaba cerca del suelo golpeo la cabeza contra la vereda de la calle y quedo inconsciente.

Los Grandes Héroes al final detuvieron a Yokai y la policía lo volvió a arrestar y mientras lo metían en la patrulla los chicos celebraban su victoria sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Hey amigo ven a celebrar-Le dijo Hiro a Baymax quien miraba fijamente algo que ellos no llegaban a ver-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-

-Hay alguien herido allí-Dijo Baymax en tono neutro

-¿Qué?-Dijo Hiro mientras su sonrisa se borraba

Al oír eso todo el equipo se acerco al lugar donde Baymax localizo al individuo herido, y al llegar las sospechas del paradero de la persona fueron confirmadas. Era Anna, estaba tirada en el pavimento sin señales de vida.

-No puede ser-Dijo Fred mientras se acercaban

-Baymax, escanéala-Dijo Hiro sollozando

-Escaneo completo, presenta signos vitales, respiración normal, solo esta inconsciente-Dijo Baymax

-Hiro…-Dijo Gogo poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

-Busquen ayuda, una ambulancia, a alguien-Dijo Hiro

-Pero Hiro…-Empezó Honey, pero fue interrumpida por el chico

-¡Solo busquen ayuda!-Grito Hiro

Al ver la reacción del adolecente decidieron hacerle caso, y se alejaron del lugar para buscar ayuda, mientras que Hiro y Baymax se quedaron con Anna que yacía aun en el pavimento inconsciente.

La ayuda no tardo en llegar, ya que como todos estaban viendo por la televisión lo sucedido la asistencia llego rápido al lugar, subieron a la chica a la camilla, le pusieron el respirador y la subieron a la ambulancia. Mientras la llevaban al hospital todos se fueron a cambiar y luego fueron al hospital, allí estaban todos Hiro, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, Fred, Cass y Tadashi, quienes vieron todo por la tele y se encargaron de la asistencia, Harry y la madre de Anna quien se encontraba en el consultorio con su hija. La doctora no tardo en aparecer para decirles lo que ocurría.

-Escuche chicos, recuerdan el síndrome que les dije que tenía Anna-Todos asintieron-Bueno como les había dicho cualquier golpe podría dañarla-Suspiro y prosiguió-Pues…. Anna entro en coma.

Al escuchar eso, nadie sabía que decir al respecto, todos sabía que estaría así por tres días como mínimo. Hiro pregunto si podía pasar a verla y la doctora asintió pero primero debía decirles algo que de seguro los calmaría un poco.

-Antes de que pasen a verla, debo decirles que es poco probable que ella al despertar allá perdido la memoria, recuerdan que les dije-Dijo la doctora

Al escuchar esto a todos se les levanto el animo, luego de ello la doctora los dejo pasar a verla.

Anna estaba recostada, dormida, con suero y un respirador para que no hiciera esfuerzo con sus pulmones. Todos entraron y le comentaron la verdad acerca de que eran héroes, sabían que ella no los escuchaba pero al menos se lo dijeron, luego cada uno se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y dejando a Hiro a solas en el consultorio. El durmió todo el tiempo allí con ella, estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pasara, y sin notarlo habían pasado tres días desde el incidente.

Como todas las mañana la doctora entro al consultorio para revisarla y ver los avances, así que le pidió a Hiro que esperara afuera con los demás, que también habían estado en el hospital desde hacía tres días. Pero algo cambio…

Mientras la doctora la revisaba y limpiaba para desinfectar, noto que uno de los dedos de Anna comenzó a moverse y de repente toda su mano se movió, la doctora se sorprendió cuando Anna se despertó de repente y se levanto de la camilla respirando agitadamente. La doctora la recostó de nuevo y le dijo que se calmara y cuando se calmo, la doctora le pidió a la enfermera presente que avisara a los familiares que ella había despertado.

-¿Familia y amigos de Anna?-Dijo la enfermera

-Si ¿ocurrió algo enfermera?-Pregunto Tadashi

-Si… un milagro-Esbozo una sonrisa y cuando iba a responder salió la doctora y les dio la noticia

-Anna despertó-

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección al consultorio, pero la doctora se puso enfrente de la puerta impidiendo el paso y advirtiéndoles que entraran con cuidado porque recién se acababa de despertar.

Todos asintieron y de a poco la doctora fue abriendo la puerta, Anna miraba hacia un costado mientras observaba a la enfermera que le sacaba el respirador, todos entraron despacio y se pusieron en círculo alrededor de la camilla. La enfermera termino y salió dejando a la doctora y a los amigos y familia allí dentro con Anna, ella miraba para todos lados algo confundida y escuchaba los comentarios.

-Anna estas bien-

-¡Despertó!-

-Chicos silencio recién se despertó-

Todos la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la cara de Anna no era de felicidad sino de confusión ante la situación. Todos se acercaron y le decían cosas lindas y le daban un beso en la frente, al oír esto Anna empezó a sonreír, cuando Hiro se acerco le dio un ramo de rosas y le dijo que la quería mucho y que estaba feliz de que despertara.

-Anna, es un alivio saber que estas con vida, te queremos mucho-Dijo Hiro incluyendo a todos

-Awwww, que tierno eres y gracias, pero tengo una duda, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...-

_**Espero les haya gustado gracias Alexis Lion 99 y Baymax 2.0 por sus reviews.**_

_**Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado…**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Miranda Fernández **_


	11. Chapter 11: Recuerdanos

_**Hola, gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por sus reviews. Por lo que se les está gustando Remember Me y me alegro mucho, también estoy haciendo la pre cuela y más adelante habrá una secuela, pero en fin aquí les dejo el capitulo 11.**_

**Capitulo 11: Recuérdanos**

Las bocas de los chicos llegaban hasta el piso al oír tal pregunta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Anna no los reconoces?-Le pregunto la doctora

-No, ¿Quiénes son?-

-Somos tus amigos-Dijo Honey

-Lo siento, pero no se quienes son-Dijo Anna

La doctora, les pidió a los presentes que salieran un momento para explicarles lo que ocurría, aunque no fue fácil porque todos gritaban. Cuando al fin se calmaron, la doctora les explico que el golpe causo un pequeño trauma en el cerebro de Anna provocándole amnesia orgánica que como les había dicho es a causa de un trauma en el cerebro debido al golpe.

-Escuchen, Anna tiene _Amnesia Postraumática, _generalmente se causa por una lesión en la cabeza que no penetra el cráneo, la duración se debe al grado del daño causado, ósea que no sabemos cuándo empezara a recordar, pero como solo fue un golpe supongo que no tardara tanto, lo que si se es que el individuo en este caso Anna, no recordara nada hasta antes del golpe-Les dijo la doctora-Otra cosa muy común es que Anna haya entrado en coma, ya que en esta amnesia es muy probable, eso es todo-

-Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Pregunto Wasabi

-Les recomiendo, que como ella puede recordar todo lo que valla aprendiendo en estos días solo no recuerda nada hasta antes del incidente, que refresquen su memoria, díganle quienes son y qué relación tienen con ella-

-¿Algo más que debamos saber?-Pregunto Harry

-Sí, debido a que no sabemos el grado del daño… dudo que ella pueda recordar todo o a todos, ¿entienden?-

Todos asintieron, tendrían que hacer como si recién la conocieran, pero en tanto ella los recuerde harían hasta lo imposible. Anna primero fue con Gogo y Honey, quienes le contaron quienes eran y como se conocieron, Anna se sentía muy a gusto con ellas y se divirtió mucho al verlas pelear cuando no se ponían de acuerdo en algunas cosas debido a que son muy diferentes.

Después de ellas, siguieron Wasabi y Fred, hicieron lo mismo que las chicas y Anna también se divirtió al oír a Fred diciendo tantas cosas incoherentes pero graciosas y al ver a Wasabi siendo tan obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden.

Luego ya eran casi las 17:00 y Anna salió con su mama y la tía Cass, la llevaron a ver ropa que a ella le encantaba y a tomar algo, como un clásico día de chicas, aunque a veces se les complicaba porque le decían cosas del pasado y Anna no las recordaba así que se deprimía un poquito.

Saliendo de un local, las esperaba Baymax y Tadashi, obviamente para Anna era la primera vez que veía al robot porque aunque no tuviera amnesia nunca se lo habían presentado, estuvieron paseando por San Fransokyo un tiempo y Tadashi la llevo a tomar un helado, y como sabia su gusto favorito lo pidió aunque Anna no estaba muy convencida hasta que lo probo.

Por desgracia, Hiro llamo a Tadashi para pedirle a Baymax así que tuvieron que dejar a Anna en manos de Harry, pero no la paso como ella creía, era obvio el chico no sabía nada de ella, y Anna se aburrió un montonazo con él, hasta que decidió decirle…

-Oye… no es por ser mala… pero… ¿me llevarías a mi casa?-

-Sí, si no hay problema-Dijo Harry

La acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron, cuando Anna entro suspiro, ese chico no sabía nada de ella, sabia menos de ella que lo que ella recordaba de sí misma.

Subió a su cuarto, cuando la cabeza le comenzó a doler, cerró los ojos y choco contra la mesa de luz, lo que provoco que su madre subiera a ver qué ocurría, y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que algo se le abalanzo, era Anna.

-Hija ¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?-

-Mama…mama yo… yo te recuerdo, se quién eres-Dijo Anna con una sonrisa y algo agitada

Luego de eso la dos se fundieron en un abrazo, lleno de lágrimas de alegría, después de eso Anna con la ayuda de su madre se pusieron a acomodar lo que había tirado cuando se mareo y luego se sentaron en la cama y Anna podía recordar los momentos que había pasado junto con su madre.

Pero un sonido irrumpió en la alegría, era un mensaje.

_Anna, soy Hiro, estoy en la entrada de tu casa esperándote. Besos_

Anna bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de un año más grande que ella, cabello negro alborotado y ojos marrones, en su mano sostenía una rosa roja carmesí y en la otra tenía una cajita de color rosa y naranja con un moño de color rojo.

-Hiro-Dijo la madre de Anna-Al fin llegas, hija iras ahora con él, diviértanse- La madre de Anna se alejo dejándolos en el pórtico.

Hiro le extendió su mano a Anna y ella la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando llegaron a la entrada estaba Baymax con su traje puesto, Anna se sorprendió no podía creer que era el robot de aspecto adorable que había conocido.

Hiro la ayudo a subir de Baymax y poco a poco se elevaron en el aire, Anna pregunto varias veces a dónde irían pero el joven solo le decía _¨ya lo veras¨_. Sobrevolaron toda la ciudad hasta que llegaron a destino, el lugar era arriba de un globo (**N/A**_ los globos que aparecen cuando Hiro vuela con Baymax)_ y se sentaron allí, Baymax miraba para otro lado mientras que los jóvenes miraba el atardecer de espaldas al robot.

-Qué lindo lugar-Dijo Anna

-Lo sé, se que te encantan estas cosas-

-Pues, diste en el clavo-Dijo Anna haciendo que ambos se rieran

Después de un rato reconociéndose, Hiro le entrego a Anna la rosa, la cual coloco en su cabello entre la cabeza y su oreja, y luego le entrego el paquetito.

Anna sonrió, y acto seguido abrió el regalo. Era hermoso, era un collar de plata con un dije de búho también de plata, Anna no dejaba de mirarlo y se puso de espaldas a Hiro para que él se lo pusiera y así ver cómo le quedaba.

-Debo admitir que es precioso-Dijo Anna-Gracias…eh… ¿Hiro?-

-Sí, y de nada-

Ambos siguieron contemplando el atardecer, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Baymax los llevo de regreso a la casa de Anna y Hiro la acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa, ahí se despidieron y Hiro le extendió la mano para que ella la estrechara, pero en vez de eso Anna lo abrazo y luego lo beso en la mejilla sin antes haberle dicho gracias y luego entro a su casa.

Hiro se quedo allí parado y cuando se acerco a Baymax para volver, este lo escaneo y le dio un diagnostico.

-Hiro, tus niveles de hormonas están elevados al igual que la testosterona, mi diagnostico enamoramiento-Dijo el robot en tono neutro

-Así es amigo… así es-

_**Holaaaa…. Espero le haya gustado este capítulo gracias por los reviews Alexis Lion 99 y gracias a los reviews de la pre cuela Nerds y Princesas.**_

_**Ya está por terminar la historia y si ustedes quieren hare una secuela pero depende de ustedes.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Miranda Fernández **_


	12. Chapter 12: Donde Inicio Puede Acabar

_**Hola a todos, les traigo el capítulo 12 de Remember Me. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, les debo avisar que ya queda poco para que la historia concluya pero no se alarmen, como ya les dije habrá una secuela y si tienen sugerencias no duden en comentarlas.**_

**Capitulo 12: Donde Inicio Puede Acabar**

Se despertó cuando su tía levanto la persiana y la luz radiante del sol penetro en sus parpados, se levanto, se enjuago la cara y luego se cambio. Pero una sorpresa inesperada lo dejo en shock, cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con Anna quien al parecer había sido invitada por Cass a desayunar.

-Hiro, mi cielo ven a desayunar-Dijo Cass

Hiro se sentó enfrente de Anna y empezó a desayunar, pero cuando la curiosidad lo supero decidió hablar.

-¿Anna que te trajo por aquí?-

-Cuando terminemos de desayunar te lo diré-Le dijo la muchacha

Y así fue, disfrutaron cada bocado mientras charlaban de cosa sin sentido, cuando al fin terminaron la tía Cass levanto todo y Hiro junto con Anna subieron para que ella le respondiera por una vez su pregunta.

-Y bien ¿Qué te trajo hasta mi casa un sábado por la mañana?-Dijo el pelinegro

-Pues, ¿tú sabes mucho sobre mí, verdad?-Inquirió la joven

-Si, por supuesto se todo sobre ti-

-Bien ya que es así, supuse que tal vez… tu… quisieras acompañarme a mis lugares favoritos así refresco mi memoria-

El muchacho acepto sin duda alguna, pues era obvio que sabía todo sobre ella ya que se conocían desde los cinco años y la conocía como la palma de su mano. Anna se puso muy contenta, por alguna razón el día anterior, cuando lo conoció, lo había pasado muy bien y se había divertido y había sentido una conexión extraña con el adolecente, pero decidió guardarse ese secreto para sí misma.

-Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-Dijo Anna

-Como conozco todos tus sitios favoritos, se por donde podemos empezar-Dijo el joven

Empezaron por ir al cine y Hiro le dio prioridad a Anna de escoger la película, así que ella escogió una de suspenso que a él también le gustaba, eso le encantaba a Hiro poder compartir las mismas cosas con Anna. Antes de entrar compraron unos dulces y luego entraron a la sala, dentro de todo lo pasaron bien, a Hiro le gustaba cuando Anna se asustaba porque se acurrucaba en su pecho y el podía abrazarla.

Después de eso, fueron a almorzar, aunque no se ponían de acuerdo así que terminaron optando por una pizza y ambos quedaron satisfechos. Mientras comían, se reían de algunas cosas y Anna preguntaba sobre todos a los que había conocido para saber más, y entre tantas cosas no se dieron cuenta de que ya casi se habían devorado toda la pizza y solo quedaba una poción y de instinto ambos quisieron agarrarla, lo que provoco un roce entre las manos de los dos jóvenes que se sonrojaron al instante.

-Lo siento-Dijo Hiro-Tu, tu cómela-

-Sabes que, mejor…-Anna agarro un cuchillo que había en la pizzería y corto en dos la porción-Ten me sentiría mal si yo comiera la porción y tu no-Dijo la muchacha entregándole la rebanada

-Gracias-Dijo Hiro

-A ti, por acompañarme y hacerme sentir bien-Dijo la chica haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara de nuevo

Saliendo de allí, la curiosidad de Anna volvió a atacar pero Hiro solo le dijo que confiara en el y ella solo asintió y lo siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Volvió a preguntar la joven

-Ya lo veras, ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?-Le dijo el pelinegro

-Porque soy muy curiosa-

-Pues, deja de serlo, recuerda, la curiosidad mato al gato-Dijo Hiro provocando en la chica una leve risa

Fueron a una plaza, donde por suerte no había nadie, pero si había hamacas, toboganes, sube y baja y miles de otros juegos.

-Eh… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Anna

-Pues, por lo que se te gusta venir aquí cuando estas triste o vienes a despejar tu mente-Le dijo Hiro

-Aja, y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No estoy triste-Insistió la muchacha

-¡Ven!-Grito Hiro mientras corría en dirección a las hamacas

Anna lo siguió y se subió a la hamaca para luego empezar a hamacarse, Hiro sabía que a Anna le gustaban los retos así que le propuso un trato.

-Anna, ¿Qué tal si apostamos?, el que llega más lejos gana-

-Y ¿el que pierde?-Inquirió la adolecente

-El que pierde tiene que… ah no se-

-El que pierde tiene que gritar algo que el otro diga bien fuerte-Dijo Anna y Hiro asintió

Se hamacaron hasta que alcanzaron una velocidad adecuada para el salto, y Anna conto hasta tres, _¨Uno, dos, tres¨_. Ambos saltaron de las hamacas cayendo en el piso sanos y salvos pero Anna cayo arriba de Hiro, cosa que no se dieron cuenta porque se seguían riendo.

Cuando al fin dejaron de reírse del momento gracioso, el momento se torno incomodo por un lado y romántico por el otro, ambos estaban sonrojados, y agitados por tanto reírse, pero mas que nada estaban sonrojados.

-Hiro, ¿estás bien?, estas… muy rojo-Dijo Anna

-Es-estoy bien, solo que creo que me sonroje por cómo nos encontramos-Dijo Hiro

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas… e-es decir… yo quise decir… bueno que…-Decía Anna mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Se sacudieron la ropa que estaba llena de pasto y Anna miro su teléfono, ya era tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pero Hiro aun no había terminado de mostrarle los lugares favoritos, así que le dijo que lo siguiera.

El último sitio por el día, era cerca de la costa, donde se podía contemplar el atardecer. Una brisa refrescante y el sonido del agua eran muy relajantes, Anna cerró los ojos cuando la brisa golpeo en su cara e hizo que su pelo se moviera, Hiro la miro de reojo, a pesar de que ella no lo recordaba el no olvidaba lo que sentía por ella.

-Se está haciendo tarde ¿quieres… volver?-Le pregunto Hiro

-¿Tenias algo mas planeado?-Dijo la chica

-Pues… si pero si quieres lo dejamos para otro día-

-No, no… vamos, pero ¿A dónde?-

-Sígueme-

El último lugar del día, era obvio, era el lugar más importante para Anna y Hiro y el más hermoso. El parque, donde pasaron aquella noche que Anna no recordaba, se acercaron mas y mas hasta que Anna señalo un lugar para sentarse, era justo abajo del mismo árbol de cerezos donde ellos siempre solían sentarse, por eso a Hiro no le sorprendió su elección.

-Anna, ¿No puedes recordar nada?-Dijo Hiro

-Pues… no ¿debería?-Dijo Anna

-¿No recuerdas que pasó aquí?-

-No Hiro, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

A Hiro le daba vergüenza decirle lo que había pasado, aunque no había sido nada malo porque solo se había besado y al parecer fue donde se hicieron novios, pero aun asi le costaba decírselo.

Tomo fuerzas y le comento todo, pero para cuando termino recibió una bofetada de parte de Anna.

-¡Oye!, ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-Eso no paso, me estas mintiendo yo jamás haría eso-

-Pero si es cierto, paso aquí mismo-Dijo Hiro mirando a su alrededor

-No, no no no no no, jamás paso, te aprovechas que no recuerdo nada para mentirme y que crea eso-

Anna se levanto llorando y se alejo de ahí dejando a Hiro solo bajo el árbol donde todo había comenzado y donde quizás todo, había terminado…

_**Hola gracias por leer este capítulo, dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones y sus sugerencias para la secuela.**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_

_**Miranda Fernández **_


	13. Chapter 13: Siempre Estare Ahi

_**Hola fans de Fanfiction, he aquí el capitulo 13, se que apenas subí el 12 pero me voy de vacaciones y no quiero dejarlos con intrigas. Como sea, todo lo que se viene es mortal y el final es aun más mortal, pero no les adelantare nada más aun.**_

_**Como siempre los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel.**_

**Capitulo 13: Siempre Estaré Ahí**

Miles de mensajes y llamadas, pero ni una sola respuesta. Anna estaba tan furiosa de que ese chico jugara tan bajo con su mente, la manipulara y le mintiera, aprovechando que no recuerda nada de nada. Pero ¿y si era verdad?, no, Anna estaba muy segura de que Hiro mentía y solo le quedaba despejar su mente.

Salió de su casa, era un día nublado y hacia frio así que se llevo un abrigo color marrón, y llevo una mochila con un libro, un paraguas y su teléfono, aunque ella lo hubiera preferido dejar en su casa para que nadie la molestara, pero lo llevo por si algo le pasaba.

Fue al mismo lugar donde discutió con el chico, le pareció bien para relajarse, se sentó bajo el mismo árbol y saco su teléfono para escuchar música un rato, pero fue interrumpida por…

-Hola-Era una voz suave con un tono de arrepentimiento

-Vete Hamada, vine aquí para despejarme, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste-

-Solo escúchame, todo es cierto, jamás te mentiría-

-Dijiste que sabias todo sobre mi para que te creyera y al final del día me dijera tal cosa-

-No es cierto-Dijo el joven sentándose al lado de la muchacha-Se mas sobre ti, más de lo que cualquiera sabe, mira, apuesto que trajiste un libro para leer, primero escucharas música para despejarte y luego leerás con la música-

Anna no dijo nada, ¿Cómo sabía lo que iba a hacer?

-Anna-Dijo el chico, ella levanto la cabeza-Eres muy importante para mí y lo último que quisiera hacerte es hacerte daño o mentirte-

De repente, empezó a lloviznar y el joven Hamada le extendió la mano y ella la tomo. Se quedaron un tiempo viendo como llovía, hasta que empezó a llover más fuerte y tuvieron que irse de allí, Anna no decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba, solo caminaba rápido para alejarse hasta que Hiro la tomo del brazo, lo que hizo que ella frenara.

-Anna, dime algo, no me has dicho nada desde que dejamos el parque-

-¿Y qué hay que decir Hiro?-

-Que me crees, que sabes que no te mentí, que me perdonas, algo… no se-

-Aun no te creo del todo, pero lo pensare. Yo…yo te aviso cualquier cosa-Dijo la chica

Cuando Hiro la soltó ella se alejo de a poco, caminando debajo de los techos, pero quien sabe, un segundo puede cambiar toda tu vida, ¿Por qué?, por esto…

De camino a su casa, se patino en la vereda, y alguien impidió que se cayera de espalda, y cuando se volteo le agradeció al muchacho, que la había ayudado, sin levantar la cabeza, pero cuando lo hizo era un chico lindo, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azules.

Paro de llover y el joven la invito a tomar algo, y Anna acepto, se conocieron por horas y tenían muchas cosas en común. El chico se llamaba Logan, tenia 14 y estudiaba arte, según Anna era muy amable y bondadoso y eso a ella le gustaba.

-Sabes-Dijo el chico después de dos horas conociendo a Anna-Siento que nos podemos decir cualquier cosa-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Anna quien dudaba en decirle lo que le pasaba-Tengo amnesia-

-Wow…-Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos como platos-Primero que nada, respeto tu enfermedad y segundo debo decirte que no puedo salir con alguien como tu-

-¿De qué hablas inútil?-

-¡Estás loca!-El chico se levanto y la dejo sola

Anna estaba hecha fuego, primero manipulan su mente y luego la dejan por tener amnesia, ¿estaban todos locos? O ¿ella estaba mal?

Al fin, después de todo llego a su casa, ceno y luego mientras ayudaba a su mama, esta le dijo que Hiro la había llamado y le pregunto porque se había enojado, aunque Anna se enojo mas cuando su madre le dijo que lo que el joven le había dicho era cierto.

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que no hubiera sido ninguna sorpresa que se saliera, se sentó en la punta de su cama y empezó a llorar, pero no de rabia, estaba triste por no poder recordar nada ni a nadie. Hundió su cara entre sus manos, pero entre sus dedos se podía ver una cosa tirada en el piso, parecía un libro, levanto su cabeza y se seco las lagrimas, se levanto y se acerco al libro. Lo levanto y en la tapa decía en letras doradas en cursiva ¨Álbum De Recuerdos¨, Anna lo miro y luego lo abrió, dentro de el había fotos de ella con los chicos que había conocido, con su madre… con Hiro…

De pronto, le agarro un dolor de cabeza igual de fuerte que la vez que había recordado a su madre, un recuerdo paso fugaz en su mente. Era ella y Hiro al parecer el día que ella recordaba era cuando surgió el accidente y se entero que él era un héroe, pero solo era un fragmento en donde él le decía que era lo más importante para él y no soportaría que algo le pasara por su culpa.

Bajo de su cuarto y se encontró con su mama viendo la televisión, o mejor el noticiero, había un robo en el banco de San Fransokyo y los Grandes Héroes estaban allí, Anna recordaba el traje de Hiro como héroe por la visión de hacia un momento y se dio cuenta que era el el que estaba peleando en el robo, así que salió sin decirle nada a su madre y puso rumbo al banco.

Llego allí y la pelea había concluido, se estaban llevando al ladrón, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio a Gogo, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y Baymax como héroes, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¿Dónde está Hiro?-Pregunto

-No lo sabemos Anna- Dijo Honey

Anna miro a su alrededor cuando lo diviso, estaba tirado cerca de la esquina con escombros sobre él, Anna se acerco corriendo y le quito los escombros que aunque pesaran los levanto sin problema y se preguntaba de donde había surgido esa fuerza, termino sacando todos los escombros de encima del joven y le saco el casco. Hiro parecía inconsciente, Anna giro lentamente su cabeza y el adolecente abrió de a poco los ojos.

-¿An-Anna?-Dijo Hiro casi susurrando-¿Qué haces aquí?-Tosió

-Vi unas fotos y unos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente cuando me dijiste que era importante para ti y que no te gustaría que algo me pasara por tu culpa-Dijo Anna casi llorando

En eso llego la ambulancia y subieron a Hiro a la camilla mientras que los demás, después de cambiarse, fueron con Anna al hospital. Ya allí, Anna no dejaba de ir de un lado hacia el otro y se preguntaba que le habría pasado, pero lo que en verdad se preguntaba era porque le importaba tanto le que le pasara al joven. En eso el doctor salió junto con la tía Cass y Tadashi.

-El joven Hamada se encuentra bien, tiene golpes no tan graves y un leve esguince en el tobillo, tendrá que hacer reposo 72hs y tomar ibuprofeno para el dolor al igual que colocar hielo en el esguince-Dijo el doctor-Pueden pasar a verlo

Todos decidieron quedarse afuera y no molestarlo, así que en el hospital solo se quedó la tía Cass, Tadashi y Anna, quien por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de quedarse. Anna decidió ir a verlo, le pidió al doctor que le dijera donde era que se encontraba y si la dejaba pasar.

Entro sigilosamente, porque según el doctor, el estaba dormido. Cerró detrás suyo la puerta con el más mínimo cuidado y se acerco despacio al adolecente que yacía en la camilla.

-¿Hiro?-Dijo Anna con un hilo de voz

El muchacho abrió los ojos y miro en dirección a los pies de la camilla.

-¿Anna?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La verdad no lo sé, no te he perdonado pero, sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado-

-¿Anna?-

-Si…Hiro-

-Por favor no me des una bofetada por lo que te voy a decir-

-Tranquilo, que no te haya perdonado no quiere decir que te voy a hacer daño-

-Bueno, es que… es que yo… bueno yo…-Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió-Yo te amo Anna, te he amado siempre y siempre lo hare-

Anna no dijo nada, se quedo mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa. No sabía que decirle, especialmente porque ella sentía lo mismo por él desde que salieron por primera vez.

Así que hizo lo que creyó correcto para ese momento… se acerco lentamente al adolecente y coloco su frente contra la de él. Estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro.

-Hiro….-Dijo Anna

-Anna yo…-No pudo continuar la oración porque el dedo índice de Anna lo hizo callar

-Bobito, no te alteres, no temas, no te hare daño ¿sabes por qué?-El joven movió la cabeza diciendo que no-Porque yo también te amo Hiro Hamada-

El adolecente no pudo responder, porque Anna lo había besado y él le correspondió el beso.

-Ya puedes recordarme-Dijo Hiro

-No, pero si antes de olvidarte yo estaba enamorada de ti, creo que entre estos dos días me volví a enamorar de ti-

Hiro solo sonrió, estaba feliz y aunque a pesar de que ella no lo recordara, el sentimiento por él seguía tan vivo como el de el por ella. De a poco y cuidadosamente, Anna se hizo un lugar en la camilla al lado de Hiro y se recostó pegada a él, Hiro la rodeo con su brazo y Anna se acurruco en su pecho y de esa manera se quedaron muy dormidos.

**Hola, espero le haya gustado este capítulo, ya solo deben quedar dos o tres para concluir esta historia. Qué hermoso final ¿No?, en fin gracias Alexis Lion 99 nuevamente por tus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y ojala todos incluyéndote sigan la historia hasta el final y sigan la secuela.**

**Besos Y Abrazos**


	14. Chapter 14: Cita Doble Y Odio

_**Hola fans de Fanfiction y de Remember Me, esta vez les traigo el capítulo 14 de esta historia y si no me equivoco es el anteúltimo. Pero como dije habrá una secuela que ojala les guste tanto como esta historia. Sin más preámbulo espero les guste!**_

**Capitulo 14: Cita Doble Y Odio**

Nada ha cambiado, ni siquiera entre Anna y Hiro, que después de confesarse lo que sentían aun así siguen siendo amigos hasta que Anna lo decida. Hiro ya había mejorado, su esguince se curó rápido, y ahora se encontraba caminando con Anna por la ciudad comiendo helado y charlando de cosas sin importancia. Pero como sabemos, el destino puede engañarnos muy bien y jugar con nuestros sentimientos, ¿Por qué lo digo?, por lo que paso ese mismo día…

-Anna, ¿decidiste que vamos a hacer con lo que sentimos?-

-Hiro, ya te lo dije, no me presiones, no sé si estoy tan enamorada, estoy confundida pero en cuanto haya decidido serás el primero en saberlo-

-Okey Anna, yo por ti esperaría para siempre en tanto digas que si-

Como les dije, el destino puede ser cruel. Anna seguía enamorada de Hiro, pero tenía miedo, sabía que él no la lastimaría pero, nunca se sabe. Así que, ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero un suceso logra que lo que siente despierte pero con furia.

-¿Hiro?, ¿Hiro Hamada?- Era la voz de una chica, que en el viento sonaba muy suavecita.

Se dieron media vuelta, para encontrarse con una muchacha pelirroja, de estatura mediana, tendría la misma edad que Hiro y ojos verdes.

-¡¿Deedee?!- Grito Hiro sorprendido

-Si Hiro soy yo, Deedee Jonson-Los dos se abrazaron y Anna estaba sorprendida.

¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿De dónde la conocía?, ¿Le gustara mas a Hiro que yo?, ambos se separaron.

-Oye, ¿Quién es ella?-Dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Anna

-Ah, ella es… es-Hiro no paraba de mirar a la chica-Ella es…es-

-Anna-Dijo Anna cerca del oído de Hiro como soplándole la respuesta

-Anna-Dijo Hiro finalmente-Anna, Deedee y yo nos conocimos el año que tú te fuiste y nos llevamos bien, y cuando volviste la deje, pero jamás la olvide-

-Así que jamás-Dijo Anna entre dientes, sabía que estaba celosa

-Oigan-Dijo Deedee-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar esta noche?, Hiro y yo juntos y… Anna tu puedes venir con alguien-

-Y, ¿Por qué tu no invitas a alguien y yo voy con Hiro?-Dijo Anna

-No, me gusta más como yo dije, a las 19:00 entonces-

Deedee se alejo y Hiro no le aparto la vista, Anna suspiro con rabia y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria. Hiro se dio cuenta y la siguió, pero Anna parecía ignorarlo así que la tomo del brazo.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa Anna?-

-¿Qué, que me pasa?, viene esta chica que no tenía idea de quien mierda era y te la quedas mirando como que nada, y para colmo nos invita a cenar y tú la acompañaras, ¿Por qué en vez de mirarla no decías una estúpida palabra? Por ejemplo, em… no se… ¡NO!-

Anna se sentía rara, enojada, pero no sabía el porqué. Solo se alejo del lugar dejando a Hiro solo y confundido ante su reacción, Anna decidió ir con Tadashi, que a pesar de que no lo recordaba desde un principio le pareció la persona más amigable y compañera que conocía. Entro al café, saludo a la tía Cass y subió en busca de el muchacho, quien se sorprendió al verla allí.

-Anna, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mal, por eso vine por tu ayuda, me siento rara, enojada y con ganas de golpear a tu hermano-

-Wow, tranquila, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el joven

-Tu hermano se encontró con una tal Deedee, quien nos invito a salir con la condición de que ella fuera con Hiro y yo con otra persona-Dijo Anna y acto seguido se sentó en la cama de Tadashi

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Que tu hermano dijo que si, y yo no tengo con quien ir, además… me siento tan enojada, la chica es muy bonita y Hiro se quedo como un estúpido cuando apareció, siento…. Siento-

-¿Celos?-

-Si, creo que sí, estoy celosa de esa pelirroja, pero… ¿Por qué?-

Tadashi rodo los ojos y luego le respondió lo que era obvio.

-No seas tonta, estas celosa porque te gusta mi hermanito-

Anna lo recapacito, tenía sentido, porque se sentía así de enojada, y porque se sentía bien cuando él la abrazaba o la tomaba de la mano. También era obvio que Hiro se estaba olvidando de ella solo por tardar en decir sí o no a la propuesta que él le hizo.

-Y, ¿Qué hago Tadashi?, el se está olvidando de lo que siente por mi-

-Solo puedes hacer una cosa, ya que dices que él se está olvidando lo que siente por ti, invita a alguien a la cita y actúa, ya que eres buena en eso, y trata de provocarle celos a Hiro, y si se pone celoso significa que siente algo por ti-

-Gran idea, pero hay dos problemas más, primero ¿con quién voy?, y segundo si quiero ponerlo celoso, ¿Qué hago?-

-Anna… podrías invitar a cualquier chico de la escuela de Bellas Artes donde estudias, y para ponerlo celoso, toma de la mano al chico, trátalo con amor, y si es necesario bésalo frente a mi hermano-

-Okey, lo hare, me tengo que ir son las 17:00 y la cita es a las 19:00, gracias-

Abrazo a Tadashi y se despidió de él y de la tía Cass y fue a preparase, llamo a su mejor amigo y compañero de clases, Lorenzo, quien acepto ayudarla, y luego se fue a bañar, eligió un vestido rojo carmesí, algo ajustado, largo hasta un poquito debajo de las rodillas, se hizo rulos en el pelo y se maquillo, estaba realmente hermosa.

Agarro un par de aros y algo cayó al suelo, cuando lo levanto vio que era el collar que Hiro le había regalado, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer con el porqué la bocina del taxi sonó. Tomo su cartera y de la prisa lo guardo allí dentro, saco un abrigo y se fue. De camino al restaurante, ella y Lorenzo repasaron la actuación y todo lo que harían.

Llegaron y bajaron, en la entrada esperaron a Deedee y a Hiro, que no tardaron en llegar. Deedee esta vestida con un vestido violeta del mismo largo que el de Anna, el pelo lacio, maquillada y con unos aros dorados, Hiro llego tras ella y cuando volteo la cabeza se quedo duro al ver a Anna. El estaba con una camisa azul y pantalón de vestir, entraron Lorenzo le abrió la puerta a Anna y lo mismo hizo Hiro con Deedee.

Ordenaron y empezaron a charlar.

-Así que Anna, ¿desde cuándo conoces a mi Hirito?-Dijo Deedee

Anna estaba hecha fuego, respiro hondo y siguió la corriente.

-A tu Hirito-Dijo con sarcasmo-Lo conozco desde que teníamos 5 años-

-Si Anna y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos-Dijo Hiro

-Si hasta ahora-Dijo Anna por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Hiro no la escuchara

La comida llego y todos comenzaron a cenar mientras seguían hablando, Anna de vez en cuando se acercaba a Lorenzo y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro, en una ocasión a Lorenzo le quedo comida en la boca y ella lo limpio.

-Ya regreso-Dijo Anna quien iba a ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje

-Si yo también, ahora vuelvo-Dijo Hiro quien cuando alcanzo a Anna la tomo del brazo

-Hiro ¿Qué haces?-

-¿De dónde es ese tonto? ¿Cómo nunca me habías hablado de el?-

-La misma pregunta te iba a hacer cuando esa pelirroja apareció y te saludo, ¿acaso estas celoso Hirito?- Dijo Anna sarcásticamente agarrándolo de la barbilla y moviéndolo de un lado a otro con cariño

-Sabes algo, no, no estoy celoso de ese tonto-

-Pues no parece-Anna lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y volvió a la mesa

Terminaron de cenar y Deedee pago ya que, como dijo Anna, la idea había sido de ella. Anna le pidió a Lorenzo que acompañara a Deedee a su casa y de paso se conocieran ya que estarían juntos mucho tiempo, ambos, accedieron. Hiro y Anna los vieron alejarse y cuando desaparecieron Anna se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Oye, Anna, oye-

-¿Y ahora que quieres Hiro?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover.

-Tal vez mañana Hiro-

-No…. Ahora- Dijo Hiro tomándola de la mano-Te seré sincero… si estaba celoso y aun lo estoy-

-Ahí por dios Hiro deja de actuar quieres… primero me olvidas y dejas por Deedee y ahora vienes y me dices esto, es patético-

Anna se zafo de la mano de Hiro pero su bolso cayo y ambos se agacharon para levantarlo, y para desgracia de Anna, Hiro levanto el collar.

-¿Por qué esta en tu bolso y no en tu cuello?-Dijo Hiro

-Porque no quería usarlo a menos que estuviera contigo-

-Anna, yo te amo y lo sabes-

-No lo sé, empiezo a dudar de tu amor por mí, ¿es verdad que me amas?-

-Dime-Dijo Hiro tomando a Anna por la cintura y acercándola a él-¿Para ti esto es una prueba de cuanto te amo?-Apenas termino la pregunta, los labios de él se fundieron con los de Anna bajo la lluvia y a medida que se besaban, se iban aferrando el uno al otro. Anna paso sus manos por el cuello de Hiro y el puso ambas manos en su cintura para acercarla.

Ambos se siguieron besando, parecía que ninguno quería dejar escapar al otro nunca más.

Y así era…

_**Hola espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, pasa que me fui de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo, además que no sabía cómo plasmar mi idea por escrito. Pero en fin espero les haya gustado leerlo, el próximo capítulo será el final, pero como advertí habrá secuela, así que nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Miranda Fernández **_


	15. Chapter 15: Remember Me

_**Hola fans de FanFiction, he aquí el capítulo final de Remember Me. Como advertí, le seguirá una secuela que transcurrirá un tiempo después, pero en fin, este capítulo es el más importante de la historia ya que se sabrá si Anna recobrara la memoria o no. Sin más preámbulo, espero les guste y muchas gracias…**_

**Capitulo 15: Remember Me**

-Hiro, ¡Hiro!-

Hiro dormía plácidamente mientras que Anna lo zamarreaba para despertarlo de un sueño que parecía ser eterno. La verdad es que desde la noche de doble cita al fin Anna le había dicho que si a la propuesta de Hiro y ahora eran oficialmente novios.

-¡Anna!, ¿Qué, que ocurre?-

-Al fin, ya estaba por traer un balde de agua-

-¿Enserio?-

-Jajá, no jamás te haría daño, debiste ver tu cara-

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-

-Primero…-Anna se acerco a Hiro y lo beso ya que no se habían saludado-Segundo, esta noche voy a cantar en vivo en el café de tu tía-

-¡Fantástico! Te felicito, y ¿ya sabes que vas a cantar?-

-Bueno… compuse una canción después de ver todo lo que todos intentaban hacer para que los recordara, pero es una sorpresa…-

-Mala-Hiro hizo un puchero que Anna siempre le parecía muy tierno

Anna rio al ver la expresión de su novio y de pronto se agarro la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Hiro

-Si, si esto me ha pasado muy seguido desde la otra noche-

Hiro se levanto y saco de su armario la ropa para cambiarse, Anna bajo para dejarlo solo y lo espero para desayunar. Cuando bajo la tía Cass les sirvió un juguito de naranja, un mate cocido y unas medialunas, ambos desayunaron junto con Tadashi y Cass y Anna les conto la noticia que la tenía muy feliz y como regalo todos brindaron juntos.

_Vuelo 232 desde New York hasta San Freansokyo inicia descenso._

El avión aterrizo, le entregaron su maleta y luego busco un taxi que la llevara a la casa de Anna. Su cabello medio anaranjado bailaba con el viento y sus ojos esmeralda buscaban con desesperación un auto, con su mano derecha llena de brazaletes llevaba la maleta y en la otra su abrigo de hilo color verde manzana.

-¡¿Angie?!-Una voz en el ambiente llego hasta los oídos de la profesora de canto y al girar su vista hacia el lugar proveniente del grito se encontró con su hermana.

Una mujer ya madura pero no tanto, morocha de ojos café y estatura mediana la había llamado, su hermana, la madre de Anna, su mejor amiga hasta la disputa que ocurrió entre ellas.

-¡Pilar!-Se acerco corriendo pero cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermana lo único que recibió fue una bofetada-¡Auch! ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo por qué?, después de lo que me hiciste todavía tienes el descaro de venir hasta aquí, ¿a qué viniste?-Dijo Pilar de brazos cruzados

-Vine a ver a mi sobrina, no tienes derecho a apartarla de mí, es una jovencita tan talentosa-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque yo fui su profesora de canto por un año y ya sabe toda la verdad-

El pleito entre Angie y Pilar sucedió cuando ellas tenían entre 20 o 24 años, ahora ya tienen 30 casi llegando a los 40 en fin, Pilar dice que es culpa de Angie pero en realidad fue culpa de ella. Angie salía con un muchacho llamado Jordán, habían sido novios desde la secundaria pero cuando Pilar lo conoció Jordán se enamoro de ella y termino engañando a Angie con su hermana, esto y que siempre se tenían celos la una a la otra.

Se separaron y cada una hizo su vida a partir de eso, Angie jamás se caso, y Pilar se caso, tuvo a Anna y se divorcio pero se transformo en una mujer correcta y maduro.

-Escucha solo te pido ver a Anna y luego me iré-

-Bien, sube al auto te llevare a casa, veras a Anna y te irás-

-Y bien, ¿para que estamos aquí Harry?

Harry había llevado a Gogo a un parque, se había sentido algo raro desde que empezó a salir con ella solo como amigos y ya no sentía nada cuando se acercaba a Anna. Lo capacito un tiempo hasta que comprendió que ya se había olvidado de Anna gracias a la amante de la velocidad Gogo, y se había animado a decírselo, aunque eso significara que si ella no sentía lo mismo el recibiera una bofetada y un atropello de su moto.

-Te llame apara decirte algo Gogo-Estaba nervioso

Gogo estaba vestida con una musculosa negra y una campera de jean, llevaba una calza también negra y sobre ella un short también de jean y en su mano derecha el casco de su moto.

-Bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme Harry? Ya es suficiente suspenso-

-Bien, es que… es que es complicado, no se por donde comenzar-

.Mientras lo piensas iré por una manzana acaramelada-

Gogo se alejo y le dio tiempo a Harry para recapacitar, y comprendió que las palabras no servían pero las imágenes sí. Gogo le pago al vendedor que pronto se alejo y se dio media vuelta, Harry se estaba acercando a ella.

-Oye Harry quieres un mordisco, no creo poder terminarla yo so..-No pudo terminar de hablar porque Harry le robo un beso, pero cuando necesitaron oxigeno se separaron.

Ahora era un momento clave, podía terminar besando nuevamente a la pelinegra o podía terminar internado en el hospital, para él era mejor la primera opción.

-Gogo, contare hasta tres y si no me besas sabré que fue un error y te dejare hacerme daño. Uno, dos, tres…-Se quedo duro-Cuatro.

Gogo rio y le devolvió el beso al cual él le correspondió el gesto.

-No importa lo que digas, jamás te perdonare-

Una guerra se había desatado entre Angie y Pilar, almorzaban, sin Anna por suerte, hasta que salió el tema de una feria científica donde Pilar le había arruinado el proyecto a Angie para que perdiera. Y esa disputa había provocado una guerra con puré de papas y objetos, además de varias groserías.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de Anna quedo bañada en ensalada.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?, mamá ya te lo dije si vas a aprender a cocinar que sea cuando yo no estoy-

-No es eso hija, una peste está en la casa-

-¿Una peste?, ¿De qué hablas?-Anna levanto la cabeza y diviso a Angie parada al lado de la mesa-¿Angie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería darte una sorpresa, pero mejor voy a un hotel y te vere después el el café de la señora Cass Hamada-

-¿Qué?, no no no, te quedaras aquí y ustedes arreglaran lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes-

Pasaron varias horas desde que Anna las hizo sentarse una enfrente de la otra, sin antes haber arreglado todo el desastre que habían hecho, Anna podía ser tierna pero cuando debía enojarse lo hacía y era mejor no estar presente cuando eso pasaba.

Ella se coloco en el medio de su tía y su madre y pidió que le contaran que había pasado en su relación, cuando el relato concluyo empezaron a discutir verbalmente y Anna agarro un rociador para mojarlas y así se callaran.

Luego de un rato, y después de haberlas bañado en agua, pidió que ambas se descargaran sin discutir ni opinar, cuando ambas se relajaron comenzaron las lágrimas, los abrazos y pedidos de disculpas.

Pero para cuando se separaron no vieron a Anna en su asiento, sino que estaba en el piso desmayado e inconsciente. La madre de Anna llamo a Hiro, Tadashi y Cass para que llamaran a una ambulancia que la transporto al hospital urgentemente.

En la sala de espera, la familia Hamada junto con la familia de Anna esperaba al doctor que tampoco tardo en llegar.

-Anna se encuentra estable, ya despertó y me comento que antes de desmayarse le había agarrado un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hasta le impedía abrir los ojos-

-Y, ¿Qué cree usted que sea lo que le paso doctor?-Pregunto Cass

-Bueno señora, seguramente se debe a la pérdida de memoria que vi en su expediente, podría estarla recuperando o incluso empeorando-

La cara de Hiro se transformo totalmente, aunque cedió cuando el médico prosiguió

-Aunque no lo creo, pues ella despertó y si estuviera empeorando entraría en coma, y antes de que me olvide, ¿el señor Hiro Hamada?-Hiro dio un paso adelante-Anna me pidió que te llamara-

Hiro se dirigió al consultorio donde encontró a Anna recostada y sonriendo, el se acerco.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto a ella

-Sí, podría estar mejor-

-¿Ocurrió algo que me mandaste a llamar?-

-Sí, Hiro… recuerdo la mayor parte de mi vida-

Le dieron el alta y se dirigieron al café de la tía Cass, todos tomaron asiento y Anna pidió que llamaran a Fred, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi y Harry para que vinieran.

Ahora si estaban todos juntos pero había algo que ninguno entendía, ¿Por qué la invitación?, ¿Por qué la urgencia?

-Bien, ¿Qué ocurre Anna?-Dijo Gogo

-Es que… bueno debo decirles algo…-Anna empezó a jugar con sus manos pero algo la interrumpió. La mano de Hiro tomo la suya y cuando ella lo miro a los ojos él le dedico una sonrisa-Okey, escuchen la verdad es que recupere gran parte de la memoria-

Al oír esto todos saltaron de la alegría hasta que…

-Espera, ¿acaso dijiste _Gran Parte_ de tu memoria?-Dijo Gogo

-Sí, significa que hay uno de ustedes al cual olvide para siempre, supongo-

Hiro empezó a preocuparse mucho, temía lo peor, Anna se levanto y empezó a acercarse uno por uno, comenzando por Cass.

-Señora Cass, eso ya quedo en el pasado, la recuerdo, usted me ha criado junto con mi madre, me ha ido a buscar a la escuela junto con Hiro, me ha dejado quedarme a dormir y me ha aconsejado siempre-Cass sonrió, estaba por llorar, solo se incorporo y abrazo a Anna, quien prosiguió con Tadashi.

-Tadashi Hamada, un hermano, un amigo, a ti también te recuerdo, has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, juntos le hemos hecho bromas a tu hermano y siempre te quejabas cuando te ayudaba en el laboratorio-Tadashi soltó una risita y la abrazo.

-Fred, tu siempre me haces reír con tus tonterías, sabes poco de mi pero sé que siempre me vas conociendo un poco más sobre mi y eso cuenta lo bastante como para decirte amigo y hermano-Cuando termino chocaron puños.

-Wasabi, eres muy obsesionado con el orden, siempre que estaba contigo te enojabas si tocaba algo y lo sacaba del lugar, pero eres buena persona, confiable y bastante ordenado-A lo ultimo todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Honey, eres divertida, dulce y con un lado oscuro dentro, compartimos muchas cosas salvo los tacones porque recuerdo que cuando me los puse me caí de frente, pero siempre sabes que me queda bien y me ayudas con la moda-Honey no pudo evitar estrujarla y darle miles de besos.

-Gogo, ¿Qué puedo decirte?, eres arriesgada, divertida, mala por fuera pero con un lado amable y bueno que de seguro yo solo conozco, pero siempre me aconsejas bien, y estas ahí para mi cuando necesito un hombro donde llorar, eres genial-

-Harry, no sabes mucho de mí, pero si sabes que jamás dejaría de amar al nerd pelinegro que esta allí-Dijo señalando a Hiro, quien sonrió-Pero fuiste un gran amigo en New York-

-Angie, nunca supe nada de ti, y cuando te encontré allí fue la cosa mas hermosa que me paso en la vida-Hiro tocio un poco a lo lejos y Anna volteo-Bueno después de Hiro, pero me hiciste muy feliz a pesar de que me lo dijiste tarde-Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que parecía eterno.

-A mi madre no hay mucho que decirle, a ti te recordé en un principio pero si debo decirte que te amo mucho a pesar de que me reniegues a veces y me alegro que hayas progresado con Angie-

Solo quedaba Hiro pero algo andaba mal, el se levanto y se acerco a Anna, quien miraba al piso.

-Anna, ¿Qué pasa?-

Anna levanto la cabeza, estaba sollozando pero con una sonrisa.

-Pasa Hiro que… eres al único que… no recuerdo-Dijo comenzando a llorar

Hiro se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba atónito ante la noticia que de un principio había supuesto. Anna ya estaba llorando con las manos cubriéndose la cara.

-Anna-Dijo Hiro poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella-No hay problema-

-¿Pero?, ¿no estás mal?-

-Pues... sí pero… a quien engaño, si me pongo mal-

Hiro empezó a enojarse, los presentes se quedaron en silencio dejando a la pareja solucionarlo.

-Hiro-Dijo Anna con dulzura tomándolo del hombro-Mi amor, puede que no te recuerde, pero hay algo que jamás olvidare-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Cuanto te amo-Dijo para luego besarlo, a lo que el le correspondió el beso

Cuando se separaron todos gritaron de la alegría y Hiro ahora estaba mejor.

-Tampoco olvidare lo que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro-Dijo Anna refiriéndose a Honey y a Tadashi-Ya no sean tontos ¡beso!, ¡beso!-Pronto todos comenzaron a gritar junto con Anna y para el cabo de dos segundos Tadashi tomo a Honey de la cintura y la beso, lo mismo ocurrió con Harry y Gogo-Wow, ¿Qué nos perdimos?-

-Bueno, es que Gogo y yo ahora somos novios, y este…-

-¡Genial!-Grito Fred y todos se fundieron en un abrazo hasta que Cass aviso que ya era hora de que Anna subiera al escenario para cantar y Honey llego con un vestido que le había comprado, negro de lentejuelas corto.

-Oye, se que estas nerviosa pero yo estaré en el publico apoyándote siempre-Dijo Hiro

-Gracias, te amo-

-Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, bienvenidos hoy, les traigo a una joven que considero de mi familia, es su primera presentación así que vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a… Anna-

Anna estaba hermosa, y nerviosa pero cuando vio a Hiro sonriendo y aplaudiendo a mas no poder empezó a tomar confianza.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Anna y voy a interpretar una canción que compuse hace unos días llamada Remember Me y se la dedico a mis amigos, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, Honey y Harry, a mi madre Pilar y a mi tía Angie, a la señora Cass Hamada, a su sobrino Tadashi Hamada, y al amor de mi vida Hiro Hamada-Otras vez todo el café estallo en aplausos y la música comenzó a sonar.

_I wish that we could do it over again,_

_Every smile, every tear, every part_

_Cause I know nothing ever will end,_

_If it's safe inside our hearts_

_So let's move on but never let go,_

_As we take these steps on our own_

_Whatever will be, I'll remember you so remember me_

_Remember me, and I'll be there._

_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere_

_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._

_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

_Looking at everyone now,_

_I know how hard it'll be to move on._

_But I swear somewhere out there,_

_We'll find where we belong._

_And I know it won't be easy._

_But in my heart, I'll carry you with me._

_Whatever you do,_

_Remember me and I'll remember you._

_Remember me, and I'll be there._

_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere_

_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._

_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

_So many new days up ahead,_

_And I'm excited to see all of them._

_But please don't forget about this time,_

_Just close your eyes and..._

_Remember me, and I'll be there._

_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere._

_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._

_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

Cuando concluyo la canción todos aplaudieron, mas sus amigos y Anna sonrió. Los nervios se habían acabado, y la felicidad había comenzado desde que canto la primera estrofa.

**P.O.V HIRO.**

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Anna recupero la memoria, está feliz y con mucha energía igual que siempre desde que tengo memoria. Desde que canto en el café su carrera empezó a ascender, grabo su canción y tuvo muchas descargas. Recordó todo y a todos, salvo a mi…_

_Pero saben algo, eso ya no me preocupa, porque aunque ella no me recuerde yo nunca la olvide y sé que ella en su corazón, tampoco…_

-Hola mi amor-

-Hola Anna-

-¿Qué hacias?-

-Ah, nada pensando-

-¿Y se puede saber en que pensabas?-

-En lo mucho que te amo-

-Oh Hiro… yo también te amo, ¿vienes a jugar conmigo y los chicos?

-Claro, pero ¿no se te olvida algo?-Anna se acerco a Hiro y lo beso

-Oigan tortolos ¿vienen o que?-Dijo Tadashi

-Si ahí vamos, ¿vamos Hirito?-

-Vamos-

-¿Siempre juntos?

-Siempre Juntos…-

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho, quise agregar un TadaHoney además del HirAnna. En fin, pronto comenzare la secuela y si tienen ideas para la secuela no duden en decírmelas, en la historia solo les diré que Hiro y Anna ya serán un poquito más grandes. Sin más preámbulo gracias por leer y darme una muy buena bienvenida, pronto sabrán mas sobre esta hermosa pareja.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Miranda Fernández… **_


	16. Chapter 16: Creditos

_**Hola Amigos de FanFiction**_

_**Como saben hace poco termine Remember Me, pero quería ver la opinión de ustedes acerca de esto…**_

_**Tenía pensado publicar, para ganar tiempo hasta la secuela, así no publicar de una la secuela a pesar de que ya tengo el primer capítulo. En fin, a donde quiero llegar es si a ustedes les gustaría que yo publicara para ganar tiempo, escenas eliminadas de la historia de Remember Me.**_

_**Solo comenten si quieren que publique escenas que no escribí o si quieren sacarse las dudas de algo que no les deje en claro puede que también lo aclaré con las cosas que no están en los capítulos. Solo comenten!.**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS…**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos **_

_**Miranda Fernandez **_


End file.
